


The Darkness Between the Stars

by AppoApples



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppoApples/pseuds/AppoApples
Summary: What if I told you that Count Dooku didn’t kill Master Sifo-Dyas? Darth Tyranus was nothing if not a man of opportunity. Why have one army when he could take two? He just needs to convince his grand-Padawan that morality isn't indicative of the Light side of the Force. The Republic will fall, the only question is who or what will fill the void? A re-imaging of the Attack of the Clones and the Clones Wars if Obi-Wan had joined Dooku. AU. Not, shockingly, a time travel. JK, time travel too. Obidalla :D
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 145
Kudos: 216





	1. The Darkness Between the Stars

Okay, I'm finally, finally writing an AU, no time travel :D Just kidding, there is time travel too. I just establish the AU first ;)

Dyslexia: Language disability that I have, misspellings, missing words, word reversals, expect them.

Prologue - 22 BBY

Newly-minted Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was pretty sure this petite woman was going to be the death of him.

"My job is to keep you safe," he said with hard-earned patience, "Hunting the bounty hunter who is trying to assassinate you is not a condusiv-"

She cut him off, "It is my life. You can join me, Jedi, but you cannot stop me."

Senator Padmé Amidala had officially earned 'the more of a pain in the arse than Anakin Skywalker award.'

So, naturally, this would be his first solo mission after Anakin's knighting.

What had he done to incur this kind of karmic mayhem?

"What am I supposed to tell the Senate if you die because you tried to take down your assassin? Chancellor Palpatine-"

"I didn't ask for your help, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she snapped glaring up at him as fire spun gold in her eyes.

He signed, his mind spinning with anything he could argue, or anything that might ensure some smiggen of safety for her.

"Didn't your handmaidens' dresses have some type of armour woven into them?"

Her smile was triumphant, "So you'll help?"

"I'm leading this investigation, my dear Nubian, and you will listen."

"Sure," she said easily.

"Really?" he asked, suspicious.

Padmé smiled up at him sweetly, "Listening is not the same thing as obeying."

Force help him.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Darkness Between the Stars

* * *

Ahsoka was nervous which translated for her, straight into aggression.

And as she duelled, she couldn't help thinking she was winning the battle but not the war.

Everyone in her creche had either been chosen as Padawans, willingly chosen to join the Corps, or had been aged out of the program.

Like she should have been.

She would be turning fourteen soon. The only reason she was still here was because Master Plo Koon had interceded, saying as she wasn't human, she had at least another year.

The implication there being that she was less mature than her peers.

She slammed her sabre down so hard against her sparring partner that he, a young boy newly risen to initiate, let out a squawk and dropped his sabre as he fell backwards.

Her shoulders rounded at the look on Master Cin Drallig gave her a disapproving look as she bowed to her opponent.

Saying she was sorry would have been insulting. That Master Drallig didn't so much as speak to her, swooping by her with flashing teal-grey eyes and blonde hair, instead, he helped the boy up, giving him advice and praise, was enough of an indication that she had messed up.

Again.

It only made her more frustrated, more on edge, and disappointed in herself.

She almost walked by Master Plo and Master Sifo-Dyas.

Could this day get any worse?

Sifo-Dyas smiled at her, "You did well, though I must say, I think you are in need of a more worthy opponent."

She bowed her head, "I was too aggressive, as I always am."

"Patience, be kinder on yourself, and the steadiness will come easier," Plo said gently.

Ahsoka stared up at him, "Master Plo…"

But she lost her nerve.

Plo was perhaps her closest friend in the Temple. It wasn't so much that she didn't get along with the others, rather it was that no one seemed to enjoy being in her company for an extended period of time.

The Jedi Order would always be her family, but it seemed like the galaxy was moving on without her.

"What is it, 'Soka?" Plo prompted her.

She bit her lip and decided that, no matter how much it hurt, she wanted, no, _needed_ to know. So taking in a braising breath she asked, "Why don't you want me to be your Padawan?"

Plo put his large clawed hand on her shoulder, "Oh, Little 'Soka, it is not for lack of wanting or thinking you are unworthy, quite the opposite in fact. I am already quite attached to you, but as a Council member, I must lead by example. I fear my care for you would distort what a Master and Padawanship is meant to be."

"I don't understand," she said, didn't all Masters care about their Padawans?

"You will one day," he said kindly, and seeing her annoyed expression, he elaborated. "You are like a daughter to me, and a Master is meant to be a mentor, not a parent. I would hold you back from who you might become because it is possible, and perhaps likely, that I would come to value you more than the voice of the Force."

Sifo-Dyas shook his head, "I just couldn't keep up with you. If you became my Padawan, you would be wasted in the archives."

Master Sifo-Dyas was also a bit crazy and spent a great deal of time in the healer's ward. Despite being a seated Council member, he was rarely allowed to even leave the Temple, much less Coruscant.

She knew this because she was one of the few who would sit through his talks on visions and his subsequent house arrests because he was, in his own words, "an epileptic, catatonic whipping boy of the Cosmic Force."

Plo squeezed her shoulder before pulling back his hand, "The initiate trials are in a few days, have faith."

She tried to give him a brave face, but there weren't any eligible Knights or Masters she knew of that would be willing to take on someone like her.

Because she wasn't what a Jedi was supposed to be like.

"Padawan Skywalker was knighted last week," Sifo-Dyas said idly.

_The Chosen One._

Anakin Skywalker was known for being a bit wild and rough around the edges, however…

"Surely not," Plo protested, "the boy is hardly nineteen and untried. He would not be a suitable Master."

Sifo-Dyas smiled at them both, and despite herself, Ahsoka felt her hope rise as Sifo-Dyas said, "I agree, Anakin still has much to learn about himself before he could hope to help another to Knighthood. However, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is a different matter, wouldn't you think?"

Ahsoka tried to stomp down her excitement.

Master Kenobi, the Sith Slayer.

Plo shook his head, "Certainly, I think that would be a fair match, and after having trained Skywalker…"

"There is no one he couldn't handle," Sifo-Dyas agreed, "although, having spent the last few months with Knight Skywalker, he isn't so bad."

Plo flexed his fingers, "Then you don't have as many memories as I do about the boy when he was fourteen."

Sifo-Dyas shrugged, "Perhaps, but then it has only been in the last few years the healers cleared me for active duty."

Master Sifo-Dyas was rather open about his private matters, which was likely why he had been appointed back to the High Council.

His journey back from the brink of near complete insanity induced by Force visions to being able to teach initiate classes, was both scary and remarkable.

Apparently, his first off-world mission since his near shattering decades ago was to accompany Padawan Skywalker to Tatooine.

It was the reminder of the nearness of those events that had her saying, "But he just became a Jedi Master last week, he can't be looking for another Padawan already. Master Yoda said if I'm not chosen in the Initiate Tournament, I'll be assigned to the Corps the next day."

"There is no shame in that, 'Soka," Plo said, "Some in the Corps see more adventure than Knights ever do. You could find yourself exploring the unknown regions, or discovering and helping endangered species."

But Sifo-Dyas smiled at her with warm brown eyes, "All true, _however_ , I have Obi-Wan's word that he would accompany me to the Tournament if he returns from his latest mission in time."

There were _a lot_ of ifs and maybes in that statement, but joy zinged through her nonetheless and she couldn't help springing a hug on the Order's finest Seer.

Sifo-Dyas laughed and returned her hug, "Have hope, little one, no matter what your future holds, the Force will be with you."

Ahsoka let her frustration and worries and loneliness drift away on wings of hope.

* * *

They had been travelling for some time now and they were nearing their distention. They had been researching and trying to catch up on sleep; conversation hadn't come naturally between them after Padmé had, more or less, via holo-message told Captain Panaka, Master Mace Windu, and Chancellor Palpatine to take a long hike off a short plank.

"So," Padmé began, finally breaking the ice, "How is Ani?"

Obi-Wan smiled at the mere reminder of the great weight that had been compressing his lungs since Qui-Gon's death had finally been lifted, "He is very well. He was Knighted last week. He passed all his Padawan Trials with soaring colours. For being one of the oldest initiates in recent history, he has now become one of the youngest Padawans to be Knighted in recent decades."

She smiled at him, "I'm so glad. He was so determined back then, to be a Jedi and to save his mother…"

Obi-Wan raised his brow, "You know something of Shmi Skywalker? After our adventures all those years ago, I mean."

Padmé nodded, her much more subdued handmaid's outfit suiting her better than the ornamentation he usually glimpsed her in on the holo-news networks. "I tried finding her. I sent Sabe to try and free her, however…" she sighed, "We weren't able to find her again. We freed as many other slaves as we could with my private funds but it never feels like enough. The legislation I've been working on in the Senate hasn't even been brought to the floor for discussion yet."

"Wouldn't Palpatine help you?" Obi-Wan asked.

She sighed, "Yes and no. He can't avoid showing me special treatment."

Obi-Wan snorted.

"What?" she asked.

"He's a politician, I thought 'special treatment' is how the Senate works."

Far from being offended, Padmé sunk into her seat, her perfect posture dissolving into a woman who liked reclining on a beach more than attending a fancy dinner party. "I wish I could argue, but I can't. I began to lose faith in the Senate when I became Queen and joined the Senate to help bring change. However…" she sighed.

Obi-Wan looked at her, her face lit by the streaming lights of hyperspeed, and thought that here too, was someone with too much responsibility weighing them down.

"Some things are out of our control," he said, "But the little things we can change for the better will perhaps allow greater change to be possible. The Republic was not born in a day."

She flashed him a grateful smile, before her expression went serious. "Perhaps I've changed more than I know. Obi-Wan, in a few days the Senate will decide what to do with the outlier systems hoping to leave the Republic."

"The Separatists," he said, his heart hurting for the communities who felt the Republic was failing them so badly that it was better to try their luck against the likes of Hutts and privateers.

But could anyone really blame them? He had been present for the Naboo Crisis, putting aside his personal losses and the presence of a Sith Lord; that had been bad. For a full out war to break out in a Republic system and the Senate not willing to take any action…

That hadn't been the Chancellor's fault, it had been the failings of the Senate as a whole. A failure of the Jedi to not have taken the threat more seriously.

Padmé rubbed her hands, "Yes, the Separatists. I'm hoping that my vote, my voice, might sway others, otherwise…"

_Galactic civil war._

Sifo-Dyas had seen it.

No one had believed him, and now the Republic was woefully unprepared if large scale fighting broke out.

"Then what are we doing here, Padmé ?" he asked. "We are travelling to a planet that isn't on most maps, hunting a _Mandalorian_ , and you need to be back on Coruscant in a few days-"

"Obi-Wan," she said sharply, "there is corruption within the Senate. Just think about it for a moment. I have made enemies, but not so many that they would put such a bounty on my head."

"Again, the danger-"

"Just listen," she hushed him. "The way I see it, if the attempts on my life are connected to the vote of allowing systems to leave the Republic peacefully, then there are two possible parties after me and neither of them makes much sense."

He raised a brow, "Please, don't stop now, I would like to be enlightened."

She scoffed at him lightly, but there was a spark of amusement in her eyes even as she continued in a serious tone, "Either it is a Separatist trying to take me out to get to Naboo, which wouldn't be a good plan, seeing as my death would likely instil the opposite, or it's someone in the Republic."

"Someone who wants war," he said, disgusted.

She nodded, "If we can find out who is behind the attempt on my life, we might discover who is instigating this war."

He was silent for a long moment before he asked, "Do you have any ideas about why it might be cloners?"

Padmé had accompanied him to the Temple and she had been instantly enamoured of the Jedi younglings who laughed when Master Yoda implied he had lost a planet.

It was one of the few genuine smiles he had ever seen from her.

That such an expression wasn't her normal smile, that her life was not balanced enough that her own happiness was ever her priority reminded Obi-Wan of something Sifo-Dyas had told him, 'Peace is not for the peacekeeper, but for those around them.'

"No," she said, "But I have a bad feeling about this."

He couldn't argue with her, the Force was a dark mess that no one could see through and the galaxy was preparing for a civil war.

There was an awkward silence and finally, Padmé asked, "Do you know what happened to Anakin's mother?"

He smiled, "Yes, I do in fact." It was after all the catalyst to his apprentice finally taking his training more seriously, "About a month or so ago, Anakin started having visions that she was in danger."

Padmé paled and he took her hand before continuing, "He and Master Sifo-Dyas, our regent Seer, went to Tatooine to explore the validity of the visions."

She turned her hand to grip his, "And? Were they false? Was she okay?"

"Shmi Skywalker had been captured by Tusken raiders, but Anakin and Sifo-Dyas reached her before she suffered permanent harm."

Padmé let out a sigh of relief and his heart was glad that she could care so much for a woman she had known fleetingly so long ago.

"I never realized how much Anakin needed to close that chapter of his life. I always assumed it was the trauma of being a slave when really it was just his concern and love for his mother. A failing on my part."

Padmé tsked and covered his hand holding hers with her free hand, her fingers soft in a way he could never remember his own being. "Anakin was not the only one who was young and grieving. It was brave of you to take on such a responsibility, and he might not appreciate it now, but someday, Ani will realize what you did for him."

He shook his head, uncomfortable talking about himself like this, "Shmi married a moisture farmer. She didn't have any more children of her own but several stepchildren, it appears to be a union of love and she is a free woman and has been for many years now."

Again, Padmé 's smile was genuine, "I'm so happy to hear that, Ani must have been ecstatic."

He smiled, "A bit confused, in all honesty. He had it in his head that he needed to save her, and he did save her from her kidnappers, but when he offered to bring her back to Coruscant, she refused to leave. I think he needed to see her as her own person outside of being his mother and a slave before he could move on with his own life."

"Just like that?" she asked, "You said he was recently Knighted, correct? Was it because of this?"

Obi-Wan pulled his hands back gently, "Anakin, understandably, he is a teenager after all, began becoming quite contrary over the last few months. Teaching him anything, even working with him had become nightmarish. He believed that he was ready to become a Knight and seemed to think I was holding him back."

"Were you?" she asked.

He laughed, "Perhaps. But he challenged me on it, so I took him to Hoth for 'intensive' training."

"Hoth," she repeated, "the ice planet? You took a native Tatooinian to an ice planet for training. You bantha."

He grinned, "Trust me, Anakin would have been much more displeased with me if I took him to a desert planet. He has this thing against sand. Anyway, I pushed his physical training, his telekinesis and he did-"

His voice trailed off as he remembered Anakin holding a shelf of ice the size of a large frater above their heads with ease.

"He did?" Padmé prompted.

He refocused on where he was, "He was incredible, I always thought he needed to learn control, I never realized that what he really needed was to understand his limits. We spent a full month there and by the end of it, I finally understood why my Master said he was the Chosen One."

"Which is what made you think he could take the trials," she deduced.

"No," he said, "Because no matter how great one's powers are, that does not make you a Jedi Knight. I arranged for him to take the trials because I thought he would fail the mental trials. I needed him to see that he wasn't ready to be knighted yet."

"But you said he passed."

He nodded, " _After_ he saw his mother again, after she offered him a choice between living as a freeman on the Tatooine Frontier with her or moving on with his life. By the time he took the trials, he was able to rise to all the challenges."

"Do you think it was still too soon?" she asked.

"Yes and no, I think I taught him all I was able, all he would allow. His being a Knight now will give him more confidence, and he isn't without guidance. Master Sifo-Dyas has taken Anakin under his wing for specialized training in the more meditative fields of the Force. He is a spectacular Jedi Master, his natural gifts connect him to the Cosmic Force, that is, the side of the Force that can help us see the bigger picture of the galaxy, but he grounds himself in the Living Force, as Qui-Gon did. The Living Force was never my specialty, well, outside of connecting with animals. I hope that Anakin training with him will give him a more rounded education."

"So really, you've passed him off to another teacher?" she asked.

He winked, "Don't tell him that." But then he sighed, "I wasn't who Anakin needed me to be."

She pursed her lips, "You don't know that."

But he was pretty sure he did. Anakin had needed Qui-Gon, and it was Obi-Wan's fault his Master was dead.

"How about you?" he asked, "Queen to Senator? Not that I'm surprised. I don't know too many queens who'd taken their planets back in an impromptu war and kidnapped their kidnappers."

"Yet you doubt me on this mission?" she asked.

He held up his hands, "I just don't want to see you get hurt, I never said you weren't capable."

She sighed, "How arrogant would it sound if I said I don't believe anyone else who would be willing and able to make change in the Senate without personal interest?"

"Not arrogant, accurate," he said, "The only people I've met who remind me of you in politics are Queen Breha Organa and Senator Bail Organa."

Her smile this time was radiant, "They are good friends of mine."

He returned the smile, "That doesn't surprise me either."

Alerts went off as they approached Kamino, he turned to buckle up and she did the same without question.

Dropping out of the atmosphere, he swept with the radar for a connection.

A connection was made, "Identify yourselves."

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on a mission from the Republic Senate."

There was a pause, before the voice asked, "And the individual with you?"

They must have scanned them for lifeforms.

"Senator Amidala," she said.

Obi-Wan suppressed a grimace, he wouldn't have wanted them to know that. Though he supposed if the Mandalorian was waiting for them, he would recognize her just fine.

"Permission to land has been granted," the voice said over the intercom.

Foreboding filled Obi-Wan as he descended their ship.

Within moments of exiting the ship, they were soaked.

But the building they entered was warm and sterile.

A long necked creature who introduced himself as Lama Su greeting them a sweetly detached voice, "We've been offered to give you a full tour, and Senator Amidala, I've been pleased to inform that the bounty on your life has been rescinded, Jango Fett offers his apologizes for the misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" she repeated, a tad darkly, pulling up her hood enough to reveal her furious gaze.

"The way the law works," Obi-Wan said quietly, "It is the person who put the bounty on you, not the bounty hunter, who's at fault."

"This Jango Fett tried murdering-"

"I understand, but unless you want to start a war with a Hunter Guild then perhaps it would be best to discover more about our situation?" he suggested in a hushed tone.

She nodded, though she didn't look happy about it.

"What are we touring?" Obi-Wan asked louder as they followed Lama Su down the windowed halls.

"The Grand Clone Army of the Republic," he said almost wistfully.

Obi-Wan exchanged a shocked glance with Padmé.

But he didn't have time to ask as they came to a viewing balcony that had thousands upon thousands of men in army marching in identical lines in a hangar bay.

Fear filled Obi-Wan.

He had told himself that the Separatists would inevitably be allowed to leave the Republic because there wasn't much the Republic could do to stop them.

But this…

He shut his eyes, this was a nightmare.

"Impressive aren't they?" Lama Su asked, pleased.

"Yes," Padmé said, her voice interested but not emotive, "Very impressive."

"Would you like to meet with Master Sifo-Dyas now? He and some of the Officer Clones are waiting for you."

Obi-Wan was startled from his horror by this statement, "Master who?"

"Surely," Lama Su said, "You know him, he was most pleased when he heard of your arrival. He said that you were old friends."

Obi-Wan glanced at Padmé who knew as well as she did that Master Sifo-Dyas was still on Coruscant.

"We would be equally pleased to meet with him."

Padmé widened her eyes but otherwise did not react. She allowed him to go ahead of her as they followed a stranger with a massive army to meet an imposter who put the hit out on Padmé.

_This is going well._

When they were led into a decently sized greeting room, three clones identical but for one with blonde hair, stood up and saluted them, their helmets held in one arm.

The last to stand was not Sifo-Dyas, but he had once been a Jedi Master.

"Master Kenobi, so kind of you to join us."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. Master Dooku stood tall and proud, his clothes pressed and his cloak black. This had been Qui-Gon's Master, a man whom Obi-Wan had never personally met before and who people rarely spoke of.

"You may leave us," Dooku said to Lama Su who bowed his head and left.

Padmé made to walk around Obi-Wan but he held out his hand to stop her.

"Count Dooku, and here I was expecting Master Sifo-Dyas," he said pleasantly even as he sensed something wrong in the Force around Dooku.

"And how is Sifo-Dyas?" Dooku asked just as pleasantly in return.

Obi-Wan didn't know truly what set him off, maybe it was knowing that Sifo-Dyas's last mission before his snap had brought him by Serreno, or maybe it was the look in Dooku's brown eyes; worry without pity, without regret.

He stepped fully in front of Padmé and accused, "You? You're the one who broke his mind?"

Obi-Wan had been sent with Plo and Kit to retrieve Sifo-Dyas from a ship he had been incapable of flying. The healers had to induce a coma before they could begin undoing the damage.

To the Order, it had been publicized of a vision gone wrong, but Obi-Wan knew it had been more than that. Someone had played with his mind, someone had twisted his gift.

"He was your friend!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, when Dooku said nothing.

Dooku sighed, "He _is_ my friend, Obi-Wan. Please, take a seat. I promise you that your Senator is safe here."

He didn't budge and thankfully, Padmé was waiting on his lead. She was better than Anakin after all.

"Who are they?"

"These are officers for the Jedi army," Dooku said as if it were obvious.

Obi-Wan met the gazes of the clones, "Who are you?"

The first began to say, "CC-7-"

"Your names, not your codes," Obi-Wan interrupted, his patience thinning as it sunk in how trapped they were. There wasn't a way to fight their way out of here.

Whatever Dooku wanted, they would have to play along.

The men exchanged looks but the blonde one said, "My Legion calls me Rex."

"Cody."

"Ponds."

"It is nice to meet you all," he said formally, watching Dooku's face from the corner of his eye, "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala of Naboo."

He felt their surprise in the Force but it didn't show on their faces.

Were they surprised that Padmé was with him or surprised that Obi-Wan had taken the time for introductions?

Cautiously, Obi-Wan went to the table and pulled out a chair for Padmé before taking his own seat.

The clones didn't sit until Dooku retook his own seat.

Their armour was clearly based off of Mandalorian armour, however, they moved like military.

Bounty hunters, no matter how close their teams were, never moved with such synchronized grace and efficacy.

If they were all like this then whoever was on the opposing side was in trouble.

"My congratulations, Obi-Wan, you've become one of the youngest Masters in the Order currently. You do our line proud. Qui-Gon always spoke well of you."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, watching the clones watch him before their attention was distracted by Padmé pulling back her hair.

He wondered if this was the first human female they had ever met. Padmé was possibly setting an almost impossible standard if so.

"Why did you put a bounty on my head?" Padmé asked.

Obi-Wan appreciated that she could play politics when she wanted and be direct when the time called for it.

Dooku was a skilled politician himself, likely more skilled than Padmé, and she didn't play games with him.

"I did not put a bounty on your head, I merely convinced Jango Fett to surrender the hunt."

"Mandalorians don't turn down a bounty," Obi-Wan said.

"You both have been delivered to me, so in a way, Jango did accomplish his task and he was compensated."

Obi-Wan knew that Dooku was a Separatist sympathizer, but there was more going on here. "What did you do to Sifo-Dyas? Why did you hurt him?"

Dooku leaned back, "My intention was not to hurt him, I merely helped pull back the veil."

"You nearly shattered his mind," Obi-Wan argued, "He spent more than half of the last decade in the healer's ward."

Dooku bowed his head, and said again, "That was not my intention. He was looking for the truth, he saw it, he told the Council, and yet nothing has changed."

"What is it you wanted to change?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The decay of the Republic, the rampant corruption, and the complacency of the Order."

"Corruption is a part of every government, a war will only make that worse," Padmé said.

Dooku's lips curled, "The Jedi made the Republic, and they have abandoned it. Without the Sith pushing the Order to strive to be better, they have allowed the everyday mundane evils to grow, and now the dark is enviable."

Obi-Wan wanted to argue, but the Force was ill and growing sicker. "What is your part in this? Why has this army been commissioned without knowledge of the Order?"

"Both are aware, I'm afraid," Dooku said, "the Jedi have not taken Sifo-Dyas seriously and those in the Senate who would use a war for their own means are also aware of this army."

"I was not aware of this army," Padmé said, the clone, Rex almost smiled.

Dooku nodded, "You, my dear Senator, would save the Republic if you could."

"Of course I would, it's why I became a Senator."

"But what if joining the Separatist cause would save the planets you mean to represent?" he countered.

She stared at him, "The Republic represents democracy."

"And yet," Dooku said, his baritone sounding almost seductive, "even now, they speak of forcing planets they have been failing for decades, if not centuries, from _choosing_ to leave. There are not enough Jedi to ensure a peaceful transition of power or to help all those systems neglected."

Padmé was silent.

Obi-Wan was not fooled by Dooku's sweet words, "If you speak for the Separatists, then why are you here with an army meant to serve the Republic?"

Dooku's eyes glinted with satisfaction, "You are Qui-Gon's Padawan, he would be proud. What if I told you that the Republic is now under the control of a Dark Lord of the Sith?"

"No," Padmé snapped even as Obi-Wan shook his head.

"That's impossible, the Jedi would know if there were Sith that close to the Temple."

"When Qui-Gon told the Senate of Darth Maul, did the Council believe him? Did they act? My old Padawan had many fine skills, but he was not such a fine duelist that he should have been anyone's first choice to send after a true Sith Lord, not a mere fallen Jedi."

Obi-Wan felt his lips thin, but he said, "You still haven't answered my question."

Dooku nodded, "I am here because my Master thought to use me as he thought to use them. Start up a civil war, pick of the Jedi one by one, then when the war itself seemed to be the Jedi's fault in the public eye, annihilate them completely and make an Empire out of the Republic."

Obi-Wan stared at him, then looked at the clones who all looked annoyed, but not with Dooku, more… about the situation.

There was so much wrong with what Dooku had just said, but his attention was caught on one peculiar contradiction to logic, "Yoda? Yoda thought this up?"

Dooku laughed, "No, not that old fool. Darth Sidious, my Sith Master."

Obi-Wan froze, Padmé going equally still at his side.

Dooku smiled at him, "The Sith are not evil, Obi-Wan, it is not _my_ intention to destroy the galaxy, I cannot, however, say the same for Darth Sidious."

Obi-Wan could hardly swallow, "You're a Sith Lord. You joined the people who killed your Padawan. You- that wasn't Sidious's plan, it was yours! You would kill your own people?"

"Traitor," Padmé snarled, her hand open and ready to reach for her blaster, not that it would do her any good.

"You misunderstand, my friends," Dooku said, "A Sith's relationship to their Master is one of rivially. As his apprentice, it is my solemn duty to kill him."

Obi-Wan didn't even know how to process that.

"If you join me-"

"No," Obi-Wan said, "absolutely not. I follow the Light."

"Though it would be an honour to become your Master, Obi-Wan, I am not proposing you depart from your values. I am suggesting an alliance between us."

"Why?" Padmé asked, "Do you really think either of us will betray the Republic or the Order?"

Dooku sighed, "No, that is not what I am asking of either of you. I am asking for you to save the Order and the Republic from themselves."

"Tell us who and where Darth Sidious is and we dispose of him for you," Obi-Wan offered.

"No, Obi-Wan, Darth Sidious is a monster but he is merely the symptom of the disease that has overcome the Republic. But I believe that everyone in this room would benefit from his going down with the ship, as one might say."

"I do not understand," Obi-Wan said, this was so surreal. His grandmaster was a Sith Lord and they were all talking like this was some board meeting.

"Then listen to me," he said, clearly more concerned with pressing this issue than put out by Obi-Wan being uncooperative. "Darth Plagueis, Sidious's Master, set up the cloning on Kamino. I believe, originally, that the army was going to be set against the Order in mass, but they realized it would be far more effective to engineer the Jedi's own pride and blindness as the cause of their own downfall. Sidious, however, perfected the plan. I was instructed to have the clones grown with inhibitor chips."

"With what?" Padmé demanded.

"Slave chips," Cody said, speaking for the first time without invitation. He sounded angry, and Obi-Wan could not blame him. "Biochips inserted at the base of our brains that would override our free will. So while my brothers and I were raised to revere the Jedi, the chips would have us turn on you."

"Ideally," Dooku continued, "After you had been fighting at each other's sides for years. Sidious and I were meant to play both sides. It would have been a game more than a war."

Obi-Wan was appalled, but it was Padmé who snarled, "And you went along with this?"

"No," Dooku said, "I didn't have the chips made or inserted. I also told the officers and healers among the clones once they were old enough about this plan."

"We've checked for the chips ourselves, Sir," Rex said.

"Repeatedly," Ponds added, "They don't exist, Sir."

"To what purpose?" Obi-Wan asked, "You have admitted you are still a Sith. This plan-"

"The chips are not necessary for this plan to work," Dooku said, "The Jedi will still follow the Republic into war against the Separatists. The Jedi have been courting their own destruction for centuries, this plan will only speed it along. I personally do not believe that the Republic can or should be salvaged."

"You just told me this war is a trap," Obi-Wan said, annoyed, "Once the Council hears this, they will never go along with it."

"Nor will the Senate," Padmé said, "No one wants a war."

Dooku smiled at them, "Such faith, such honour, I am afraid the Senate has neither. I can assure you that your knowing the truth will not change the outcome of the Senate's choices or the Order's."

"The High Council is not stupid," Obi-Wan said, "They will see reason. If you say there is a Sith Lord in the Senate then-"

"Then what?" Dooku challenged, "The Jedi will step in, will retake the power they abandoned until the Republic runs as a functioning government that serves both the people of the galaxy and the Force? Such naivety will get you and all that you hold dear killed, as it did for me."

Obi-Wan felt himself soften even if he knew better.

In Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan had lost a Master, but Dooku had lost a Padawan.

"Why join the people behind Qui-Gon's death?"

"Was Darth Maul after me or Master Jinn?" Padmé asked.

Dooku sighed, "You, but both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's deaths were meant to be a message to the Jedi. That not only were the Sith back, but they were a shadow force that could not be killed." He smiled a bit at Obi-Wan, "An image which you disproved of rather distinctly."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "So _why_ join them?"

"Because the Force is not all Light, Obi-Wan, it is the Light _and_ the Darkness. There must be a balance. For a millennia, the Light has gone on unchallenged, and look at what has become of us? Of the Republic. Force sensitives were meant to rule the galaxy."

"That is arrogance," Obi-Wan said.

"It is truth."

"And once I tell this truth to the Senate, they will stop the war before it begins," Obi-Wan stated.

Dooku smiled, "If that were true, then the Order is not as far gone as I believe."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure why he thought if Dooku came back with him they could fix this, not when he knew intellectually that once a person fell to the Dark, they could not return, "Come back with me, we can-"

"I stayed in the Order longer than I should have. I understand that you and Qui-Gon were assigned to protect Duchess Satine during Mandalore's latest civil war."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, her planet is at peace now."

Dooku chuckled, "No, it is not. The Duchess has done well in securing some measure of stability, but the wounds run too deep. And it was my doing. I trusted the Senate when we were sent to dispel a terrorist organization. But the Senate used the Jedi to destabilize the internal government and stability of the system. You _saw_ the results. That was work of the Jedi Order and the Senate."

Obi-Wan's mind spun at that, remembering the deviation of Mandalore still broke his heart some nights. There was nothing pretty about war, but there was something especially perverse about civil war.

He had believed that down to his core since his first official mission on Malinda/Daan.

Obi-Wan was very certain when he said, "The Jedi Order would never knowingly support a civil war."

"That is a bargain I am willing to make," Dooku said.

"What?" he asked, confused at Dooku's apparent shift.

"I trust you, and you alone, among the Order. Sifo-Dyas has not your will or strength to do what needs to be done."

Padmé was silent, as were the clones, as they watched the conversation flip between the Jedi Master and a self-proclaimed Sith Lord.

"Sifo-Dyas can't know what you are-"

"I assure you he does, as I can also assure that he has told the Council and that they refuse to believe him. So I will bargain with you, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. No matter what our fair Senator Amidala says or does not say in the Senate, the Senate will vote to buy this army from the Kaminoans, and the Jedi will, no matter how reluctantly, agree to both taking charge of the army and fight a war to force the Separatists from leaving the Republic."

"They are not slaves!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, indicating the three men who sat silently as Dooku discussed their fate. "The Order-"

Dooku raised a hand to forestall his response, "It is my intention to withhold this army from the Republic. I am the current High General of the clone army, however, I will entrust them to you."

Obi-Wan blinked at him, "What?"

Cody spoke up then, "We were raised to be a part of the Jedi Order, Sir. You are a Jedi, Count Dooku is not. We would sooner follow you, General Kenobi."

Rex muttered, "Especially as you don't talk in riddles."

"And had nothing to do with the chips, Sir," Ponds said, carefully not looking at Dooku.

"How do you feel about the Senate buying you?" Padmé asked.

Rex smirked, "When the Count revealed the Sith plot to us, we had a bit of a revolution. The Long Necks don't rule Kamino, Duke Jango Fett does. If the Senate wires credits to Kamino the sum will be divided between our individual accounts. The Long Necks won't see a penny of it."

"I am not a General," Obi-Wan protested.

"You are now, Sir," Cody said, meeting his gaze directly.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It is our bet," Dooku said.

"I never agreed to a bargain."

"But you will, regardless. You will return to Coruscant with the 501st Legion, Commanders Cody and Ponds will also accompany Captain Rex of the 501st."

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because the 501st is rather specialized and of the Battalions, it has the most men who do well adapting and thinking for themselves. I would not fear them taking an off-handed remark literally as you adjust to giving military instruction."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and counted to ten before he met Dooku's gaze again, "No, I mean, why make me a General?"

Dooku leaned forward in his seat, "Because you are Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice. If I give you control, if I give _you_ the power to damn or save the galaxy, then you will do what is needed, no matter what the Council or Senate says or does."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I am not Qui-Gon Jinn. In fact, Qui-Gon and I often butted heads because I was far more attached to the Code than he ever was."

Dooku showed his palms and leaned back, "You undervalue your potential. Sifo-Dyas told me before his last vision consumed him that you would be the axis at which the galaxy turned. If you choose to follow the Senate into galactic civil war, the Jedi Order and the Republic will fall, and if you choose to stop the war before it begins and join me, the Order and the Republic will be forced to change, to acknowledge their shortcomings."

"Or," Padmé offered, "You could tell us who Darth Sidious is and we can kill him and-"

"And the corruption in the Senate will disappear?" Dooku challenged, "The Jedi Order will wake up? Tell me, Senator Amidala, how goes your committee in abolishing slavery in the Republic?"

Her cheeks heated but she didn't back down, not even for an instant, "Slavery is illegal in the Republic."

Dooku raised his brow, "Truly? Then what have you spent the last decade of your life trying to accomplish? What was the title of your latest petition? 'Slavery Cannot Hope to Be Stopped in the Outer Rim if the Core Senient Trafficking Continues Unhindered'? Slavery neither helps nor hurts the plans of the Sith. It has not been our hand that prevents your efforts."

She stared at him, looking for a moment, younger than she was and helpless. Stripped down to someone who had been too long disappointed.

"Join the Separatist movement, Senator," Dooku urged, "Naboo is a part of the Outer Rim, and even with Palpatine as Chancellor, still your planet, your people's safety and security is threatened."

Obi-Wan touched her back, "Padmé, he speaks in half-truths."

"So you would hope," Dooku said, "But the reality is a harsher master than that. If you both were to join me, then there will be no war. The Republic will be forced to release the Separatists without penalty. The Separatist Alliance can become something that builds, that can enforce abolitionism to and beyond the Outer Rim."

Obi-Wan felt as if he were slipping into an alternative reality, "How did you know I would come?"

Dooku smiled, "Sifo-Dyas foresaw it."

 _Great,_ Obi-Wan thought.

"So you're just going to let us go?" Padmé asked.

"Yes, but you will return, of this I am certain."

"Did Sifo-Dyas tell you this too?" Obi-Wan asked, standing cautiously.

"No," Dooku said, looking up at him, "I know this because Qui-Gon once told me of a boy who would give up his every dream, his every personal connection to fight for a people not his own, in the hopes of stopping a civil war. I believe that you are such a man still."

Obi-Wan stared at him, "I don't think Qui-Gon ever forgave me for betraying him on Melinda/Daan."

Dooku shook his head, "On the contrary, my grandpadawan, it was your choice to follow the Force that made Qui-Gon admire you so dearly. Your Master loved you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, more than you will ever know."

Obi-Wan just barely kept himself from scoffing, "I was following my heart, not the Force."

"Are they so different?" Dooku asked, "The Sith teach that passion is the first step to connecting with the Force."

Obi-Wan huffed, "I don't much care what the Sith teach. I am a Jedi."

"So once was I, but I have come to view things differently," Dooku said, before standing, the clones standing with him, "Go now, take the 501st Legion as proof of the Jedi Army, and you alone will have the power to decide who and what they will fight for."

Obi-Wan raised his brows, "Even if I turn them on you?"

Dooku nodded, "I've already told you that I will get what I want no matter what you choose, the time of the Old Republic is closing. It is for you to decide if the Jedi will survive the next age."

"And you're okay with this, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Commander Ponds?" Padmé asked.

Ponds sighed, "Count Dooku has explained to us the part he played in this mess. It is not clear whether he means us harm or not. Personally, I think he might be lying about all of this. I would rather put the lives of my brothers in the hands of someone who sees us as people rather than as pawns."

"But you don't know Obi-Wan," Padmé said.

Cody smiled slightly, "With all due respect, Senator Amidala, we do. We have had access to the Jedi Archives for some years now. General Kenobi's career is most impressive, he is slated to be the youngest Member on the Jedi Council-" this was news to Obi-Wan, "and he killed a Sith Lord. We know where his loyalties lie."

"But why follow anyone?" Obi-Wan asked, "Are you not free to make your own way in the galaxy?"

"And become what?" Rex asked, "Mercenaries? Bounty hunters? There are two million of us, not including our younglings who, along with us, are now ageing at a normal rate. Even if there were planets that would take us in, we would never be treated as full citizens. We are warriors and the galaxy needs us."

"Needs you to fight a civil war?" Padmé asked.

Rex shook his head, "No, we wish to be peacekeepers. To stop slavery, piracy, to offer crisis relief, and maintain peace throughout the galaxy."

Obi-Wan felt his heart constrict, "You wish to be Jedi."

Rex met his gaze, "Sir, it was who we were born to be. Among us, there is not a single Force sensitive, but that does not mean we cannot serve the galaxy as you do."

Obi-Wan was confused on so many counts, but he knew these three men were not lying to him. He knew Dooku was trying to manipulate him, but these men, at least, were just looking for a purpose, a cause, a place to belong.

He understood them too well.

"I cannot make you any promises," he said slowly, "but I will do what I can."

Cody nodded, "We trust you, General Kenobi."

And that statement was somehow more frightening than anything he heard in the last hour or so.

As he and Padmé walked to the hanger bay, Dooku smug at their back, a clone army in every other direction around them, Obi-Wan felt less like a General and more like a prisoner.

When he stepped onto the 501st's Venator ship, he turned back to see Count Dooku standing on the balcony with the Mandalorian Jango Fett at his side.

Padmé leaned into Obi-Wan's side and asked, "Do you think Master Sifo-Dyas knew about this plot for ten years?"

Obi-Wan had the sinking suspicion that their Seer had in fact known about this already, but that troubled him less than the thought that the Council and/or the Senate had ignored his warnings.

 _Crazy Sifo-Dyas,_ Masters and Padawans alike would whisper.

_Always talking about the end of the galaxy. As if the Jedi Order could just go poof._

_He thinks the Sith will rise again._

_He says there will be a new Sith Empire._

_Who could believe that? There are only two Sith in the whole galaxy, and Kenobi killed one when he was just a Padawan._

_Poor, Sifo-Dyas._

_Can you believe they let him back on the Council?_

_I can't believe they didn't expel him with Count Dooku._

_They should have kept Sifo-Dyas in a coma and saved us all from his screaming fits._

Obi-Wan had heard all the rumours. But even those who did not say the words aloud, their opinions were made clear by how many steered clear of the man.

Yoda always warned to be careful of the future.

But what if the future was done giving warnings? What if the time for deliberation had passed and the time for action was now?

Obi-Wan didn't know what to think.

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked.

He looked down into her honeyed eyes, "Do you think you can change the minds of the Senate?"

She countered, "Do you think you can change the minds of the Council?"

He stared ahead at the approaching darkness pin pricked with distant stars as they cleared the atmosphere.

"No," he said, "And all I can perceive from the Force is Darkness."

"Then what will you do?" she asked.

Had she asked him before arriving on Kamino, he would have said without conflict, that he would follow the wisdom of the Council.

But that was before Dooku had reminded him of his last true conversation with Qui-Gon after he dismissed him before the Council.

_Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the Code. They will not go along with you this time._

Qui-Gon hadn't been offended in the least as he had said, _You still have much to learn, my young apprentice._

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked again.

He sucked in a shaky breath, "I'm going to do what I know to be right."

_I wish you were here, Qui-Gon._

Obi-Wan almost turned to look as for the briefest of moments, he could have sworn his Master was at his side, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder, a wordless show of support.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he exhaled, "May the Force be with us."

* * *

Dooku felt jubilant with satisfaction, confident that he had just divided the greatest military mind from the Jedi Order.

Dooku had been watching his grandpadawan's career with interest since he left the Order and defied the Council at the tender age of thirteen. Certainly, besides at that point in time the boy had, mostly, followed the rules. But his early exposure to war, both on the tiny planet and a year spent on Mandalore had changed him greatly. Not to mention that he _was_ Qui-Gon's apprentice.

The last piece of Qui-Gon Dooku had.

Sidious was obsessed with the Skywalker boy, the supposed Chosen One, but that child had only a sliver of his Master's intellect for military instincts and nothing of Obi-Wan's political inclinations.

No, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, _the Negotiator_ , was what the Jedi had been, were supposed to have been, at the height of their history.

Darth Sidious would never understand this, not until it was far too late.

Obi-Wan would leave the Order and take the clone army with him to protect the Republic. Sidious would be forced to scramble for a force that could match the clones and the droids (droids Dooku would no longer need to waste resources on now that he had secured the clone army) but Sidious would be forced to call a draft.

No leader was ever made popular by a draft. Yet, as they scrambled, they would be wasting credits and time preparing for an attack that would never come.

The Outer Rim, and even the unknown regions, General Obi-Wan would be compelled to stabilize, to free from slavery; the Zygerrians nor the Hutts would stand a chance.

Obi-Wan was not so perfect, the Jedi as a whole had never been so perfect that Obi-Wan would be able to resist what the Jedi had been doing since the dawn of their existence; taking control of the galaxy in the name of peace with the veneer of benevolence.

Darth Sidious liked to think the Jedi were so very different from the Sith, but Dooku knew better, he understood that they were, in fact, two sides of the same coin, the galaxy was the metal pressed between them.

Between Obi-Wan and himself, the galaxy would see the true hand of the Force. While the Republic crumbled, while Jedi justified their complacency and misguided traditions, a true Sith and Jedi alliance would reshape the alignment of stars.

Dooku turned to the clone at his side, "Commander CC-3636."

"Sir," the man said, clicking his heels together.

"Kill them, kill them all," he ordered.

He would leave Darth Sidious no route to undermine him.

"Sir," CC-3636 said, with an air of a man finally getting the revenge he had wanted for years.

Really, Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious had made stealing this army too easy. Dooku didn't much care what modification they made to the clones, they were still human. And Dooku had picked Jango Fett as their sire as an ode to his own mistakes and crimes he had committed as a Jedi, and because Jango Fett was a true Mandalorian, there was no way to breed tenacity out of his genome.

Darth Sidious had agreed with Plagueis that human clones would be easy to manipulate.

They weren't entirely wrong, yet all Dooku had to do was reveal their maker's betrayal, reveal how even the smallest of freedoms had been denied to them. If there was one thing that was true about humans, almost universally, was that telling them they couldn't have something would inevitably lead to them wanting it.

It never led well to anyone involved if that something was their freedom.

"Why not have the Kaminoans killed years ago?" Duke Jango Fett asked.

"I needed to be sure that the efforts made to reverse the age acceleration proceeded without complication, as well as ensuring that the clones had full control over this planet and its equipment. The healers and technicians are possibly more knowledgeable than their scientists now."

"That was true a year ago," Jango pointed out.

"Ah, but we needed Kenobi to see us at our best, something like a little genocide, no matter how well deserved it was, might have scared him away."

"And if he learns of it now?" Jango asked, the distant sound of blasters behind them, echoing through the sterile halls.

"It will be too late for him to turn back," Dooku said.

Their partnership would define the next five million years. The galaxy needed _both_ the Jedi and the Sith to thrive. The Light and the Dark had to be served to fulfil the Force.

Obi-Wan would hang the stars and Dooku would be the darkness between them.

* * *

AN: That is the beginning of my AU without time travel. Buckle up. Thoughts, ideas, reactions, reviews, fairy circles, or feedback, pretty please?


	2. The Jedi Order

Fives wasn’t sure how this happened,  _ he _ out of millions of his brothers was a part of the group of five, Commander Ponds and Cody, Captain Rex, Echo, and himself that accompanied General Kenobi into the Temple. But he wasn’t complaining, five really was his lucky number.

Echo was just as excited as he was, the higher ranks were better at concealing their emotions, if they did feel the same, but how could they not? 

They were inside the  _ Jedi Temple _ .

“Are you sure bringing them is a good idea?” the Senator asked, “Are you sure bringing me here is-”

“Yes,” General Kenobi said, “Just stay with me and don’t pull any weapons and no one will object.”

Fives sort of disagreed with that after the look the Temple Guard had, well not integrated them, but greeted them the entrance.

But the General had said two things that allowed them to pass unhindered,  _ They aren’t Mandalorians and they are with me and the Senator. _

Which seemed to be enough, though Fives was a bit curious about the Mandalorian jab. No, they weren’t truly Mandalorians, but Jango was and they spoke and knew about Mandalorian culture. If anywhere outside of the Jedi and Kamino that might become home for them it would have been Mandalore.

However, Fives was far too giddy to be bitter at this as they walked through the grand halls, the passing Jedi looking at them as curiously as he was looking at them.

“Sifo-Dyas,” the General said with relief.

The Jedi was about average height with greying black hair half pulled back from his face and his skin was very fair. His brown eyes were dark yet kind. 

Fives felt oddly protective of the man even though he was likely Count Dooku’s age. The General greeted the man kissing his cheek as if they were grandfather and grandson from the holo-dramas Fives had seen.

Sifo-Dyas returned the gesture, and suddenly seemed more present, as if the familiarity of the gesture grounded him as he asked, “How was my old friend?”

They were standing in an empty hall but Fives was still caught off guard by the General’s forthcomingness, “He’s a Sith Lord.”

Sifo-Dyas smiled, “I know.”

“You do?” the General asked, “We need to tell the Council.”

“I have and they don’t believe me.”

“But-”

Sifo-Dyas shook his head, “They aren’t here, my child, they are with the Chancellor in the Senate building. The Separatists… there was an attack, droids, and now there will be a war.”

“No,” General Kenobi answered shaking his head, “I have to speak with them it’s a trap-”

“I’ve already told them all of this,” Sifo-Dyas insisted, “And you’re telling them that Master Dooku has become a Sith Lord will not help. They will not believe anything Dooku told you.”

General Kenobi didn’t seem to know what to say to that. 

Senator Amidala said, “I must speak to the Senate.”

“The Senate isn’t gathering until later tonight,” Sifo-Dyas said.

“Why aren’t you upset?” General Kenobi asked.

Sifo-Dyas touched the General’s arm, “Because the future is fluid. Dooku may have fallen to the Dark but he is not evil, not entirely.”

Fives knew he was missing a lot in this conversation, but he was simply ecstatic that he got to listen in on this information at all.

“How-” General Kenobi started before catching himself, “Dooku was the one who brought on your- attack.”

Sifo-Dyas smiled gently, “I was asking for it. I pushed myself, as well as him, too far, I saw more than ought to have and I paid the price for that.” Then his wistful tone changed, “But enough of this, if we don’t hurry we’ll be late.”

“To see the Council?” Senator Amidala asked, “But you just said we weren’t going to see them.”

“No, no, the Council can snort Death Sticks for all I care. Obi-Wan has a promise to keep,” Sifo-Dyas said, taking the General by the arm and leading him back down the hall, the rest of them following.

“Are you serious?” the General asked, “We don’t have time-”

“We have plenty of time, you would only be reminding the Council of things I’ve been arguing for years. Plo and Kit have been on my side since the beginning, but three out of twelve voices are not enough to turn a vote.”

“Where are we going?” the Senator asked the question Fives was burning to ask.

“To the Initiate Trials,” Sifo-Dyas said cheerfully, “Once or twice a year we hold a tournament that allows our initiates to compete in the hopes of catching a Knight or Master’s attention to be chosen as a Padawan.”

The General shook his head, and looked directly at Fives, his blue eyes piercing even through the helmet visor, and he said, “My apologies, troopers. Sifo-Dyas, these are Commanders Ponds and Cody, Captain Rex, ARC-Troopers Fives and Echo. Ponds, Cody, Rex, Fives, and Echo, this is High Council Member, Master Sifo-Dyas, he grew up with Dooku.”

Sifo-Dyas inclined his head, though he didn’t slow even if he said earnestly, “It is a true honour to meet you all. I’m pleased to tell you that your futures are brighter than they were because Dooku didn’t kill me as he might have.”

Fives had no idea how to respond to this statement or this conversation in general. Jango had warned them all that it was highly unlikely that they would be treated as regular people.

“The honour is ours,” Cody said, recovering first and giving their General a fraction of a head tilt.

Not only had their General remembered their names but he had remembered who was who.

“How much of the future did you see?” the Senator asked.

Sifo-Dyas smiled at her, “I saw all of it on many different paths, which, regretfully, is much the same as seeing nothing at all. I can tell you nothing for certain, only agree with what rhymes. Now, come, Obi-Wan, we will draw enough of an entrance without being late.”

“I am not going to pick a Padawan today,” the General retorted.

“Your Master chose your first Padawan too soon. Had it been up to you, you would only recently be interested in taking your first Padawan, perfectionist that you are. I see no reason to deny that future simply because Qui-Gon underestimated his opponent.”

General Kenobi’s face went hard, and he said nothing more as they descended deeper into the Temple.

As Sifo-Dyas predicted, they drew quite a bit of attention as they entered a great room with stone steps wrapping a half curled wall like one of the computer rooms on Kamino. They took their seats, Echo and the Captain sat on either side of him, on the step above Cody, Kenobi, the Senator, Sifo-Dyas, and Ponds.

Fives didn’t ask permission to take off his helmet to see the room with his own eyes. Rex didn’t reprimand him but he didn’t join him either. Echo seemed too focused to think of taking off his own.

There were half a dozen young teenagers, some truly children still, on either side of an oval line inlaid into the stone floor. On the opposite side of the room were other Jedi Knights, some looking like teachers as they sat with groups of younger children about three Jedi who were sitting by themselves.

Clearly, they were the last to come as a blonde hair Jedi nodded to Sifo-Dyas and began to outline the rules of the tournament.

“I am Master Cin Drallig, primary lightsabre trainer of the Senior Initiates,” the Master said, clearly for the benefit of the youngest group that was staring at him with wide eyes. 

Fives probably looked like one of them, sitting on the edge of his seat as he was.

The Master continued, “Unlike most lightsaber challenges, today’s event will allow for the use of telekinesis and switching between forms as well as, though I advise against that as well as against improvisation. The match is called if someone steps over or are pushed over the line or if the training sabres threaten a death blow. As a reminder to everyone here, it is not necessarily the winner of a match that will be chosen as a Padawan, nor is any Knight or Master here expected to choose a Padawan today at all. This is simply an exercise to allow the Initiates a place to showcase their combat skills.”

Fives raised his brows, it was so similar to things he and his brothers had been told while training, only kinder and maiming appeared to be off the table.

Not that he or any of his brothers had ever tried to maim each other, but the Kaminoans had both encouraged that level of force while saying any long term ‘defections’ would lead to ‘decommission.’

Which was Long Neck speak for murder in the name science and credits.

The first pair to enter the field were a young Twi'lek girl and a Zabrak boy with brown markings on pale skin.

It was the first time Fives had ever seen Jedi use their weapons in person. The hum and the clash were fascinating, and Fives found himself awed that such young children were able to use such weapons with ease.

Fives had never shot himself, but then his blaster wasn’t capable of slicing through his arm if he brushed the barrel against his forearm. These two were doing acrobatics and spins with such weapons.

The fight lasted for about five minutes, both shinies sweaty and shaking as they bowed to each other.

The next group was two humans, they weren’t as good as the first, but their duel was thrice as long and was ended by the one boy getting pushed out of the ring by the other.

The General tsked, and said in a low voice that did not travel across the room, while addressing the Senator, “That boy cheated, Cin saw it too, he almost certainly will never be chosen as a Padawan now.”

Fives glanced down at the beautiful profile of Senator Amidala’s face as she turned to look up at the General seated beside her. “Cheated how?”

The General sighed, “See the boy who slipped, his boots, they left skid marks on the stone. Ah, look, Cin is talking to the boy now. He must have gotten the grease from the shop, but if he was smart, he got it from one of the maintenance hangers.”

“Why would that be smart?” she asked.

“Because we keep track of the shop equipment, but no one would notice a missing tin of grease from the hangers, it would be assumed someone, or even a droid, needed it. Getting into the hangars though can be tricky, so it would look better on his record if he was able to prove he was able to get out and in.”

Fives frowned, “Isn’t that stealing? Don’t the Jedi look on that poorly, Sir?”

Echo elbowed him.

But the General turned to look up at him, a smile playing on the edge of his lips, “The Knight's service? Emphatically, yes. As I said, he will in all likelihood never be chosen as a Padawan now. The road to Knighthood is one of dedication and great personal sacrifice, cutting corners and mal intent like that reflects poorly on the person they might become, on how they may handle their commitment. But he is a child, cheating doesn’t indicate that he will be a bad person as he grows up.”

Fives fought not to squirm even as he felt the Commanders glowering at him behind their helmets, “I’m sorry, I don’t understand. It sounds like you’re saying that cheating is okay and forgivable yet that he just failed on taking his first step to Knighthood.”

The General nodded, “The Trails is not simply a practice. He knew there would be Masters here, knew also that his teachers and caretakers would be here, and still, he attempted to cheat. That is both stupid and shortsighted, it lacks a measure of common sense that is a prerequisite to becoming a Padawan. However, children can do silly things under pressure. If he was able to get into the hanger without being noticed rather than simply going to the shop class, it reflects a certain sort of cleverness. That will reflect on which Corps he assigned to.”

“So, you chose their jobs for them, Sir?” Fives asked.

“The initiates caretakers, instructors, and Councils choose, though, once they reach maturity, they have more options to move between services, to start families of their own, and even leave the Order altogether if they wish. But until then, they are our younglings and we are responsible for their well-being. Padawans and Knights make up maybe a tenth of the Order, and that’s out of the found Force Sensitives throughout the galaxy who have exceptional potential.”

“Very elitist,” Padme said.

The General shrugged, “Sifo-Dyas and I have survived more assassination attempts than you, your Highness. Neither becoming nor being a Knight is exactly a safe way of life.”

“You’re warriors,” Ponds said, “and to be the best, you have to start this young.”

“That is the idea,” the General said, “Though personally, I think if we adapted our teachings we could accept older initiates.”

Sifo-Dyas chuckled, “He’s biased.”

The General huffed, "And you aren't? Anyway, the life of a Knight is more than dangerous and during our training, we learn things that are very dangerous to others. Little things can sometimes grow into big things. But the boy will not be marked as a villain."

"Simply not allowed to pursue his life goals," the Senator argued.

The General smirked at her, "Just because you became Queen of Naboo at fourteen does not mean everyone has figured out their life’s purpose so early."

Fives really didn't know politics well enough to follow. A queen becoming a senator? 

The next pair came up, a human boy and a young Togruta female.

After having seen two duels, Fives was pretty sure he knew what to expect.

He was wrong.

Very wrong.

One green light versus one blue, and the sheer speed… took Fives’ breath away.

Master Sifo-Dyas turned to smile at him, “Ataru wielders, particularly flashy.”

The General hummed, “The Togruta is using Ataru paired with Djem So, that’s impressive. Tasking on both a physical and Force level.” He leaned forward as the oranged skin female with distinct white markings on her face, dodged a hair’s breadth out of the way of her opponent's sabre strike, to nearly taking the boy’s head off in return. “Most impressive, to come that far... “ Then he said for their benefit, “most initiates are trained in Form I and Form VI, one being the basic, most like regular swordplay adjusted to be careful of the sabres dangerous nature to the wielder, and the other is form that takes from all the other former forms. It is taught to all because it has a defence that can help against any other form. So for an initiate to be so far along in two other specified forms...”

“She’s fourteen,” Sifo-Dyas said, “she has spent the last year focusing on her duelling forms, she has yet to choose between Djem So and Ataru.”

“Interesting,” the General said, “She looks as if she has the potential to be the best of her generation. And there is nothing wrong pursuing to forms, though perhaps Shein would be a better pair to Ataru that is in itself more offensive.”

“What’s the difference between Djem So and Shien?” the Senator asked.

“Both are Form V, it is an adaptation of Form III, my own speciality, but Shien is more useful for defence, most similar to Form III, Soresu, and blaster fire while Djem So was designed to help you against other lightsabre wielders.”

“Couldn’t you learn both?” she asked.

“Certainly, but each form takes about a minimum of ten years to truly handle, including variations within the forms.  _ Mastering  _ a form is… takes more dedication that can’t necessarily be measured in hours practised. While being skilled in multiple forms can be an asset, it also can be used against you as there are inherent weaknesses to each. Multiple forms can help you make up for that or it can give you more holes in your arsenal,” the General explained, as the two young Jedi flew across the floor.

“How close is she to getting a handle on either of those forms?” Fives asked.

The General was quiet as he watched, then he looked back at Fives with a slight frown that Fives worried was directed at him.

But the General didn’t sound upset, just thoughtful as he answered, “I’m not sure, her sheer amount of raw potential is in itself impressive. But there's something wrong with her grip, and she leaves her one side open. Her concentration is split inproportionally between defending herself and following through with her motions.” He looked back to the duel, “Still impressive.” He looked at the Jedi beside him, “You said she was fourteen? Why hasn’t she been chosen yet? Or has something happened to her current Master?”

Sifo-Dyas shook his head, “No, she has yet to be chosen. She has been deemed too aggressive.”

“She’s a Togruta, they are a predatory species,” the General protested, “Soft spoken Shaak Ti is only two years older than me. She is known for her wisdom and kindness, but I can assure you that when we were growing up, she wasn’t someone you wanted to cross.”

Fives wondered what it must have been like to be raised with so many other species. Heck, other genders. It was his brothers and the Kaminoan scientists. Jango and later Dooku were their only contacts to the galaxy outside of highly filtered media contacts.

Fives couldn’t help but gasp when the boy brought his hand back to punch her as her blade went wide.

The young female stumbled back, and Fives would not have liked to be on the receiving end of such a gaze. Her blue eyes were like the churning seas turning before the rain restarted on Kamino.

* * *

Ahsoka couldn’t help herself from bearing her canines at Kesser, the little brat from the year down from her.

Kesser was the teacher’s favourite, but Ahsoka knew the face he hid from the Masters. He was good at meditation, history, flying, communications, and duelling. Having got far along enough of his study of Form VI, he had been allowed to choose to move on to a form of his choice.

And he wasn’t even thirteen yet.

But the Masters didn’t know was how much he put down his crechemates. How he would help them in word but not in action. Backhanded comments spoke so sweetly that the poison in his words simply felt like your own doubts. 

Ahsoka hadn’t known Kesser well until this year when she had been reassigned to his creche.

Her cheek stung where he had struck her, her only defence would have been to take off his arm or kill him as he left himself defenceless.

Master Sifo-Dyas had told her not to hold back, but she really doubted if Master Kenobi who watched with an entourage of Mandalorians and a Senator would be impressed by her maiming her opponent.

Not that a sabre on it’s lowest setting could have done permanent damage, Kesser still would have found himself in the healer’s ward.

Ahsoka had enough playing, if Kesser was going to be a fool, she would show him how idiotic he truly was.

She flipped her grip on her sabre, her motions feeling instantly more natural as she sprung at Kesser, the Force guiding her forward.

She knew a reverse guard left her vulnerable on one side, but she was faster than Kesser, which at least faster than him for it not to be a problem.

Her sabre came down at hit, again and again, Djem So was designed to break your opponent, and she was simply better at Ataru than he was.

She saw sweat build on his brow and she smiled.

He had punched her in the face, and with one liquid motion, she pulled his sabre hilt right from his hand as she brought her foot around to kick him in the face.

When Kesser came up roaring at her in outrage, she had two humming blades at his neck.

“Initiate Ahsoka Tano is the victor,” Master Drallig said as he stepped forward, not sounding or looking at all pleased.

She hadn’t pretended today to not be aggressive, to not be angry, and desperately hopeful that tomorrow she would wake as Padawan and not a farmer.

So she didn’t care what Master Drallig thought as she extenished the lightsabres, bowed to Kesser before tossing him his lightsabre back. The green-eyed boy with brown hair glared at her, but her own gaze was already searching out Master Kenobi.

Hers was the last duel of the Trial, and Ahsoka could hardly breathe as Master Kenobi and Sifo-Dyas rose to approach her.

She could barely hear above the pounding of blood in her veins as they came ever closer.

It was a life time.

It was a blink of an eye.

“Most impressive,” Master Kenobi said, giving her a bow that she hastened to return, “My name is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, it is an honour to meet your acquaintance, Initiate Ahsoka Tano.”

“The honour is mine,” she said, heart in her throat.

“Master Kenobi has a question to ask you,” Master Sifo-Dyas said without any subtlety whatsoever.

She didn’t miss Master Kenobi’s glare toward the other Master.

Master Sifo-Dyas smiled at Kenobi and said without qualm, “I was just informing him how your ship for joining the Corps departs tomorrow at noon.”

_ You are my last chance _ , she wanted to beg, but she knew that wouldn’t help, even if she burned inside.

The Force was with her, she  _ knew _ the Force was with her, why couldn’t anyone else see that? She was meant to be a Jedi Knight. 

Master Kenobi looked as if he was trying not to roll his eyes, but when his gaze fell back on her, his expression softened.

Her hope broke.

He was going to let her down ‘gently’. As if breaking all her hopes and dreams could be done kindly no matter how well meaning he was.

But Master Kenobi gave neither the answer she was dreading nor the answer she was praying for, instead, he asked, “Would you care to duel with me, Initiate Tano?”

She blinked at him, “What?”

He quirked a brow at her, “These are the Initiate Trials. Surely Master Drallig told you that Masters interested in a potential Padawan can challenge the initiate to a spar before they make their choice.”

Ahsoka was struck speechless and nodded. She did know that, just as she knew that the last time a Master had challenged an initiate formally at the trials had been some hundred years ago or so.

“It would be my honour, Master Kenobi,” she said before she could second guess herself lest this opportunity pass her by.

“Very good,” he said, before showing Sifo-Dyas out of the rink.

The Council Member walked off, laughing. He didn’t retake his seat, however, as he turned to watch.

Master Drallig left shaking his head, a scowling Kesser at his side.

“Breathe,” Master Kenobi instructed as they took their positions. “You have sparred with Masters and instructors before. This is no different.”

She nodded and bowed, even as she thought this was entirely different. 

This duel would decide her future.

When the duel started, she didn’t attack, and neither did he.

They were on the third sideways stalk around the circle, when she saw Master Kenobi glance toward the stands.

She knew Master Kenobi was rumoured to have near mastered Form III, Soresu, but she wasn’t going to wait all evening for him to strike and get bored of her.

Master Kenobi’s focus snapped back to her and he parried her every strike with ease. On one strike he pressed back into her so she was sent back a few feet. But she wasn’t harmed, despite the fact that she was pretty sure he could have gotten her if he had been on the offensive.

“Reverse your grip,” he instructed, “You move more organically with that hold.”

She flipped her sabre with a rush of giddiness, his instruction was the exact opposite of Master Cin Drallig,  _ who was present. _

She let her worries go with that surge of energy, let herself be in the moment. Now was all she could affect, and she would use each moment to win Master Kenobi over.

He beckoned her forward.

She ran at him, the Force giving her wings.

Master Kenobi let himself be chased across the floor. A rhythm formed between them as they learned each other’s presence in the Force and sabre techniques.

Ahsoka was trying to keep herself from getting too comfortable, she knew he was trying to wear her out.

Form III was the Unbeatable Form. Master Drallig said with Form III you could never lose, though you might not win either as your opponent could run away.

She was nowhere his equal, one way or another he was going to beat her, whether she collapsed for her or he ended the duel at any moment with a clever offensive move.

But that wasn’t the point of this, Kenobi was testing her, seeing how long she could go, seeing what she was capable of.

“Catch,” Kenobi said out of the blue as he tossed his own lit sabre at her.

She caught it before she could think, before she could reverse her attack as she kept moving forward against the unarmed Master.

But Master Kenobi seemed very familiar with both Ataru and Djem So as he moved past her every strike, still retreating as he flipped, knelt, rolled, and jumped.

Until he wasn’t retreating, and he was at her with fists and kicks.

It was her turn to jump, and she trusted him not to get himself hurt as she defended her person with the sabres.

His sabre was a bit large for her hand and it wasn’t designed for a reverse grip. She also had never been allowed to wield two sabres in a duel before. All the little adjustments left her only able to defend herself as Master Kenobi attacked her with blows that could have broken her bones.

She tried leaping backwards with Force assisted leaps, but Kenobi was faster than her, and she couldn’t get the advantage.

Ahsoka threw her hands forward, raising two fingers and thumb to help her direct the Force. She put as much concentration and energy as she could into as she felt herself start to approach her limits.

It wasn’t until the Force extended from her like a gust of wind did she realize how foolish it was to attack a Master like that.

Only, much to her surprise, it worked and Kenobi was blown back, he went to one knee as he braced against the Force push.

He looked up, catching her gaze with intense blue eyes. He smiled, “Excellent, Ahsoka, most excellent.”

She didn’t have time to bask in his praise as he came at her again.

Her concentration blown, her hold on the Force wavering, she knew she did exactly what every Master had warned her not to do. She fell back on her instincts, her motions losing grace as she attempted to keep up with the Master Jedi throwing blows at her that no part of her wanted to know how they felt if he connected.

As a result, her motions became more improvised and she felt horror as her blade came around toward Kenobi’s unguarded neck.

In that moment, she felt a tug on the Force.

A third sabre was lit and easily deflecting her blow. Kenobi flipped backwards to regain his balance, a green blade held in his hand that she was pretty sure was Sifo-Dyas’s.

When he came at her again, she got a true feel of what it felt like to have two sabres in a reverse grip.

It was her, it felt correct.

But she was tired. It wasn’t long before Master Kenobi got his foot caught behind her heel and she found herself on her butt, a green sabre humming at her throat.

Ahsoka grinned up at him as she extinguished the sabres in her hands. If she wasn’t breathing so hard, she would have told him that was the most fun she had ever had turning a duel.

His eyes were filled with warmth and pride as he extinguished his sabre. He knelt so that he was at eye level with her. “You are a fine warrior, Ahsoka Tano, you would make an even finer Jedi Knight.”

She bowed her head in thanks before handing him back her sabre, her throat too tight with emotions to say anything.

Master Kenobi smiled gently at her as he hooked his sabre on his belt before offering her a hand, she took it. 

For a crystalline moment her fears and hopes rose to a crescendo and she felt as if either the dashing or the acknowledgement of future she had been aspiring towards for a lifetime might destroy her. Whoever she was in this moment would not be the person she would be in the next.

“Ahsoka Tano, would you like to be my Padawan?”

“Yes,” she squeaked.

His smile was so genuine that she felt as he offered this to her as a gesture of pity but because she had truly earned his respect.

Her legs felt shaky as he brought them to their feet.

She finally regained her voice, “Thank you, Master Kenobi.”

He bowed his head, “May the Force be with us, Padawan Tano.”

Her smile was so large she knew she was flashing all her teeth, but she didn’t care, because this, this moment, was the happiest moment of her life.

The Force seemed to sing around them, her happiness must have echoed throughout the galaxy.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, arctic foxes, or feedback. Pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I quote Padme from a deleted scene in  _ Attack of the Clones _ with some minor alterations. I really like her ensemble in that scene.

Chapter 3 - No More Second Chances

The Battle of Jabiin, the first crisis of what was going to be a Galactic Civil War.

Obi-Wan is horrified by the details. He wasn’t sure that he would have seen it had not known what the war was for.

Breaking the Republic and having the Jedi die in the process.

Padme was seething beside him, aside from expression being set in a hard mask, she showed no other outward sign of her… rage.

Obi-Wan was impressed by her self control. He had a temper but he never let it build, but if he was expressing the depth of anger she felt in this moment, he wouldn’t be half so calm.

Padme had spent an hour in conference that had only one door that he and his new Padawan, he had been oblivious to the politics, bubbling with joy with him.

He hadn’t talked much with her then, telling her that she should use this time to reflect on what type of Jedi she wanted to be and responsibilities expected of Padawans versus Initiates.

Obi-Wan would have liked to get to know her better in that time, but he wasn’t certain he could have kept his rising concern at bay.

Padme had contacted the Queen on the subject of leaving the Republic.

But now, as Obi-Wan watched the members of the Senate showing no signs of repulsion to the notion of civil war, he was losing faith.

“What’s happening?” Ahsoka whispered, “Isn’t this just a single planetary dispute?”

Obi-Wan looked at her, her curiosity encouraging, “The Republic has been suspending aid to Jabiin for some time, and paying less and less for their ore exports. They joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems recently and received higher bids on the ore. So when the latest Republic retrievement fraters arrived, demanding the ore for the Republic, the people of Jabiin refused. It came to violence.”

Ahsoka frowned, “If the Republic isn’t helping them and they are able to get a better price elsewhere, why couldn’t they refuse to sell to the Republic? Especially for a single shipment.”

Obi-Wan allowed a small smile to shine through on his face. Obi-Wan had to take Anakin by the ear to get him to think that through, “Well reasoned. But to answer your question, yes and no. The planet is within its rights to sell  _ extra _ ore to whomever they like, but they are contracted with the Core worlds for a certain number of shipments for a set price.”

“Which isn’t a fair one,” Padme added.

“And they are surprised they want to leave the Republic?” Ahsoka asked, “Does it matter who drew the first weapon.”

“Perhaps,” Obi-Wan said, “but it is my experience that the truth of such a thing becomes immaterial. Both sides will claim that they were the ones attacked.”

Ahsoka frowned, “Is something bad going to happen to Jabiin now?”

Padme hit a request to address the Senate feature on their floating dais, “To the galaxy, Padawan.”

Obi-Wan felt Ahsoka’s spike of fear, and Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder.

He couldn’t offer her any words of comfort however as the Chancellor acknowledged Padme’s request and the three of them were brought to float before the entirety of the Senate.

Ahsoka’s eyes were very large as he pulled his hands back into his sleeves, folding them in front of himself. Ahsoka folded her hands behind herself, taking on a cocky demeanor.

Obi-Wan felt a surge of fondness for this new apprentice of his, though he would never tell Anakin, he admired Anakin for his ability to outwardly shrug off all his fears at such an early age.

It had taken a long time before Obi-Wan had learned to master his fear in a way that inspired confidence from onlookers.

Ahsoka, it seemed, had a similar tendency.

He just hoped her teenage ‘phases’ weren’t as enduring as Anakin’s had been.

“Peace is our objective here,” the Chancellor said even as they approached, “not war.”

Obi-Wan fought not to roll his eyes, politicians.

Oh, he had no doubt that Chancellor Palpatine meant what he said, he was a fair man, well tempered, and hardly ever rash. 

But Obi-Wan was wary of him, more so because of his close friendship with Anakin.

Palpatine was a politician to the core, always playing an angle or advantage.

When Obi-Wan had warned Anakin of this, Anakin had shot back with ‘Isn’t the Order using me? Qui-Gon only wanted me to become a Jedi because I was the Chosen One.’

Obi-Wan hadn’t known what to say to that, figuring out Qui-Gon’s motives was as nubilous an endeavour as accurately perceiving the future.

“My noble colleagues,” Padme addressed the Senate, “The escalation of violence on Jabiin was brought about by this security measure. I have led the opposition to the building of this army or others like it, and someone will stop at nothing to assure its passage. Wake up, Senators! You must wake up! If you offer the Separatists violence, they can only show violence in return. Many will lose their lives, all will lose their freedom. 

“I pray you do not let fear push you into disaster. Vote down the security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war. 

“Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe that they do.”

Obi-Wan had to fight to keep his expression smooth.

Padme Nabarrie Amidala.

She had been impressive as a fourteen year old queen. Brave, cunning, and with such a heart that entire nations would follow her.

But what surprised Obi-Wan more was that she had kept her beliefs, held fast, and fought for them despite years of working within the Senate. Where others were poisoned by power, she used hers to be a voice for people who had no platform.

She was nothing less than remarkable.

Yet, her efforts were not enough, because as their dais returned to its slot, others spoke, and Padme’s words of wisdom and strength were lost in the cacophony of falsely made allegations and inflated fears.

There was no representative from Jabiin, a mining planet of a small enough population that a Jabiin Senator seat had sat empty for a decade.

Because what was the point of speaking if no one heard you anyway?

When the vote was called, the clone army Obi-Wan and Padme had arrived with had been bought and sold.

A declaration of war thinly veiled under the nomination of ‘security measure’.

Obi-Wan caught sight of Mace and Yoda in an upper balcony and despair swept him.

The Jedi Order had to stop this, it was the whole reason they existed to begin with. Peace and justice.

This motion was neither.

“Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka began, “What’s going to happen now? They never said what the security measure was, not really.”

Not directly, she meant.

“To fund an army,” Padme said, her gaze intent on the speaking Senators. 

“Where are they getting the army from?” Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan looked down at her and didn’t want to put this atrocity into words, but he had to, and as a Jedi Padawan, she had a right to know. “An army of clones, men grown and trained for warfare. The men who were with us today for your trial were clones from that army.”

Ahsoka frowned and then her eyes widened in horror, “Did- did the Senate just buy them?”

Padme hit the emergency request to speak, and Obi-Wan turned his attention fully to his charge, foreboding filling him as the same expression that had crossed her face when she told Qui-Gon they were returning to Naboo crossed her face.

The room quieted as their platform again drifted toward the centre of the dome.

Senator Padme Amidala pulled no punches, “Naboo does not condone this decision, as such, the System of Naboo allies itself with the Confederacy of Independent Systems.”

A roar went up around the Senate building, and the look on Chancellor Palpatine’s face at this statement was an expression Obi-Wan would selfishly treasure for the rest of his life.

However, he didn’t take time to enjoy that moment as he leant forward and hit the retract switch on the console.

“Senator, I admire you greatly, but you continue to make my job in protecting you extremely difficult.”

“I am no longer a member of the Republic, you need not protect me, Obi-Wan,” she told him, chin raised.

He didn’t dignify such a comment with a response as he commed Commander Cody. He wasn’t a member of the 501st who Dooku told him were the best men for adapting on the fly.

But Obi-Wan trusted Cody a bit more, kindred spirits and all that.

_ -Commander Cody, _ he answered.

__ “I need a long distant small transport shuttle,” Obi-Wan said without preamble as the platform clicked into place and Obi-Wan instructed away from the com, “To the docks, Ahsoka,” before continuing with Cody, “I need you and/or your other available men to escort Senator Amidala back to Naboo.”

- _ Yes, Sir. _

“Thank you, Commander,” he said before clicking off the com and herding Padme ahead of him.

“I am not going to be arrested,” Padme told him.

“We are not going to test that theory,” he said, “All your other protection is absent. You must leave for Naboo.”

“But-”

“The Separatist movement is different from joining its committee, you are a traitor to the Republic now, Amidala. You cannot stay and I cannot stand for you to be hurt.”

She glanced at him, “You must convince the Jedi Council to side against this war.”

“That,” he said, “is likely already the case, the trick is getting them to side against the Senate. I am not sure that they will.”

“You must,” she insisted.

“I will plead our case,” he said, “let’s hope my words have more impact than yours this day.”

She stiffened, “Was that an insult?”

“Merely An observation,” he said, “Now move.”

Both Ahsoka and Padme were short enough that Obi-Wan could see over their heads. With Ahsoka in lead, he was able to keep an eye on them both and cover them from behind.

Honestly, things were supposed to calm down for him after Anakin graduated.

His luck was a cosmic joke.

They didn’t run into trouble, but he wasn’t unaware of the Senate guards radio chatter through their coms lighting up.

Cody was waiting for them at the Jedi Temple docks by a two-person craft that was not Jedi built. But Obi-Wan trusted that it would hold up, even as he approached he was pretty sure the metal wasn’t only strong enough to withstand lightspeed but blaster fire as well.

“I will arrange for your things to be shipped to you,” Obi-Wan said as he took her hand to lower herself into the cockpit with her multi-layered skirts tangling beneath her. Cody slipped into the pilot’s chair easily and began firing up the engine.

“Obi-Wan, this isn’t necessary,” she protested.

He crouched so they were closer as he spoke, “Padme, please, trust me. The Chancellor is Nubian, he might try something to threaten you i-”

“Palpatine would never-”

“Padme,” he chided, “return to your people. You just put them in the way of much harm. They need you. Palpatine is not likely to attack Naboo, but he might try something if convincing you or removing you from office would more quickly retain Naboo’s support.”

She let out a sharp breath, “Talk to your people, Obi-Wan. What Count Dooku said… only disaster will come from this war.”

“I know,” he said. “May the Force be with you.”

“And with you,” she said.

He looked up to meet Cody’s gaze, “I’m trusting you, Commander, with her life.”

“I will not disappoint you, Sir.”

Obi-Wan smiled at him slightly, “I know. May the Force be with you, brother.”

Obi-Wan didn’t quite know why he said it like that, or even why he trusted Cody so deeply.

But Cody’s expression assured him that he was on the right course, “And with you, Sir.”

Obi-Wan stepped back and he and Ahsoka watched them until they were nothing but a flicker in the sky.

“Wasn’t that sort of breaking the rules?” Ahsoka asked, not sounding at all displeased, just curious.

“Hmm… a slight bending of them perhaps. I was assigned to keep the Senator of Naboo safe. If I perhaps didn’t think of all the possible implications of her ‘political jargon’ then, ah well, I wasn’t trained to be a politician.

Ahsoka grinned.

“Come,” Obi-Wan said, “I believe you have a creche to say goodbye to and some time to settle into our apartment while I report to the Council. It isn't much, but you'll find quite a few of my Master's old plants, if one meets your fancy you're welcome to bring it into your space.”

A space that last time Plo and Sifo-Dyas visited him they had insisted he clean and put all of Anakin's leftover things in a box.

Obi-Wan had thought at the time they were gently chiding and attempting to help him from his transition of his Padawan graduating.

Now he was pretty sure they had been counting on him picking Ahsoka as his next Padawan for some time.

Ahsoka smiled, “Yes, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan smiled in turn.

Today had taken many extremely horrid turns, but Padawan Ahsoka Tano was a blazing light in the darkness.

To think if he had been one day later on his return, they would never have met.

Perhaps his luck wasn’t all bad.

* * *

“Why,” Mace began slowly after Obi-Wan had finished his report, “did you not come to us immediately with this?”

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and gestured to Sifo-Dyas who smiled at him smugly, “Master Sifo-Dyas said he told you all this already.”

Sifo-Dyas’s smile brightened.

Mace, and many of the others, let out a long sigh.

Plo shook his head, “He also told us that Dooku  _ wasn’t _ a Sith and was planning on rejoining to the Order.”

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, “Of course.”

Sometimes, it was easy to forget that Sifo-Dyas’s sanity was on a sliding scale, especially lately. He seemed normal, well, normal for him, but he wasn’t complete.

“Regardless,” Ki-Adi Mundi said, “this changes nothing. The Senate has already voted and after the attack on Jabiin-”

“They were defending themselves,” Obi-Wan cut in, “the Republic was overstepping-”

“It has been decided,” Eeth Koth spoke over him, “We cannot trust Dooku.”

“But this war is a trap!” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

“Calm,” Yoda conselled, “Let you go, Dooku did, feed doubts to the Order. Use you he has.”

Obi-Wan took a breath, and said in a more reserved tone, “But Master, what if there is a Sith in the Senate, what if-”

“One dark lord can be found, and one Sith cannot possibly cause as much trouble as the self proclaimed Sith Lord with a droid army-” Ki-Adi Mundi tried to say but Obi-Wan wasn’t having it.

“But the Senate has ten thousand Jedi Knights and a  _ clone _ army. How can we justify using them? It is slavery, they were bred to die for a manufactured war.”

“And Dooku wouldn’t use them? If the Order does not participate in this war the violence will escalate, the soldiers will be treated as nothing but cannon fader, and war…” Mace sighed, “Obi-Wan, I admire you greatly, but during most wars not led by the Jedi a nations’ own army can be as dangerous to the civilians as the enemy. If the Jedi do not step in, this war will become the thing of greater nightmares, of vengeance and negligence. The clones would be better off with us than the Coursanti military.”

“But we  _ have _ a choice,” Obi-Wan pleaded, “Dooku-”

“Dooku is a master manipulator,” Mace said, “We cannot afford to trust him.”

“Afford?” Obi-Wan asked, “Mace this is a plot against the Order itself. Nothing good can come of a civil war.  _ Nothing _ .” Flashes of Melinda/Daan seeped into Obi-Wan’s mind but he shoved it aside, if he was going to convince the Council to pull back from the Senate, he would need his full wits about him. “Have you even considered the Separatist cause? They are leaving because they have limited resources and no security from the growing crime empires in the Outer Rim.”

“And you think that justifies a war on the inner rims?” Mace asked.

That ticked Obi-Wan off, “It was the Republic that pushed for war, the Separatists, rightly so it would seem, were just prepared for it.”

Yoda spoke, “Unclear, the future is. War, we want not. But trust in the Republic we must.”

“But the Senate is compromised by the Sith,” Obi-Wan said slowly.

“And Dooku  _ is _ a Sith,” Mace countered.

“The mandate of the Jedi is to protect the peace, prosperity, and justice of the galaxy. The Republic is a construct, it is not the Force,” Obi-Wan replied, using everything he had to sway them, even if only a little bit, “Killing to keep the Republic together is a doomed cause. I cannot believe it is the wish of the Force for us to condone this, much less participate.”

Mace shut his eyes for a breath, and for a moment he had hope that he had reached them.

That hope was short lived.

“I am sorry, Obi-Wan, but this war has been brewing for quite some time, it is too late to stop it. To go against the Senate now would not only be treasonous, but disastrous for the galaxy,” Mace said.

Obi-Wan stiffened, “You are not a General, Mace. None of us are. Understanding war in history, in a classroom, is far-”

“Presume not what we know or are capable of, Master Kenobi,” Yoda chided.

Obi-Wan shook his head, “Please Masters, there must be another way.”

“For now, there is not. Patience we must have,” Yoda said, “investigation into the Senate we will, but time this will take.”

“The time to act is now,  _ before _ the galactic civil war begins,” he pleaded.

But deep down, Obi-Wan’s heart was breaking, Dooku had been right.

Dooku was right.

“No,” Mace said with finality, “Now, if you have nothing more to add to your report, Master Kenobi, you are dismissed.”

Obi-Wan stood frozen.

He hadn’t yet told the Council that Dooku made him High General of the entire clone army.

It was a large thing to leave out of his report.

But maybe he knew it would come to this. Maybe he had known from the beginning from when Dooku first told him how the Republic and Order would fail.

Or maybe it had been Padme declaring treason at the very heart of the Republic.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, feeling strangely distant, even as he heard the blood pounding in his ears, “I have something to add.”

There would be no coming back from this.

No more second chances.

“I am leaving the Jedi Order.”

Mace’s expression of a surprise then blankness cut him deep.

Their friendship had been born after Qui-Gon’s death, Obi-Wan could not count the times he had gone to Mace for council about, well not just about Anakin, but had a Padawan at all. About what it meant to be a Jedi Knight.

A tension that Qui-Gon had meant to be present for.

“Obi-Wan,” Mace said with surprising softness, “you do not need to do this. You’re leaving will not stop the war.”

But it would.

And if Obi-Wan knew for certain that the Council would change its mind if he said he had complete control over the clone army, above even the Senate or Chancellor.

But Dooku was right.

The Order had grown complacent and arrogant, and… blind.

Obi-Wan remembered one of the last conversations he had with Qui-Gon when he protested his Master going against the Council so often.

He hadn’t understood then.

But he understood now.

“I cannot stay,” Obi-Wan said, the secret he kept the breaking point between him and his people.

His home.

They would never welcome him back after this.

He took off his lightsabre, but Mace held up his palm, gesturing him to stop, “No, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“A Master you are,” Yoda said, “A Master you will always be. You need not that weapon to be formidable yet rightly earned have you.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself, “So if I left two weeks ago, I wouldn’t have been able to keep it?”

Yoda nodded, “Leave you may, my child, but join the Dark Side you must not. Fail Dooku I did, fail you I have, but trust him you must not do.”

“I will never turn on my teachings,” Obi-Wan said, “but I cannot condone a civil war that we have the ability to stop.”

Mace spoke, “There is no easy way to stop it, Obi-Wan, it will happen with or without us.”

_ It won’t happen if I take away your slave army, _ Obi-Wan thought.

For a brief moment, he considered showing them his hand, that it was  _ they _ , not the Senate, not Dooku who held the cards.

But he let the moment pass.

Because what could the Council do, dismantle the army and let Dooku have an army against none? Join Dooku completely, putting them all at risk? Or become a third faction with a handful of Jedi territories or Jedi sympathizes like Ilum and Jedha?

That could all end badly.

They could take the army into themselves and try assassinating Dooku.

But such a scenario was all too likely to start the very thing they were trying to stop.

No, Obi-Wan saw only one path forward, and it would the sole most arrogant thing he had ever done.

Fulfil his title as High General of the Kamino Army, of the Separatist army, and hope that he could hold the reigns of the Outer Rim systems.

He was a fool.

He was probably going to fail and this was going to blow up in spectacular magnitude in his face.

But he thought of clones, their faces so alike, their Force signatures so individual.

They didn’t deserve to be pawns for the Senate, a Senate that was as corrupted or more so than Count Dooku himself.

Obi-Wan bowed his head, “I cannot stay.”

He regretted once disobeying Qui-Gon to stay on Melinda/Daan and help stop a civil. But as he grew older…

He had done the right thing then, the thing he could live with.

This was the same.

He could not face himself again if he did not do all that he could to save lives.

Even if he didn’t know how this would play out.

Plo spoke then, “If you believe you are doing the right thing, Obi-Wan, then do not allow your self doubt to be the destruction of others.”

Obi-Wan gazed at the Kel Dor, not understanding what he meant truly.

Sifo-Dyas seemed to be of the same mind as Plo because he said, “If you, then it will be worse than what Qui-Gon has ever done to you.”

Obi-Wan was confused, deeply confused, but neither Plo nor Sifo-Dyas had expressions that welcomed conversation.

So he bowed deeply to the Council, his hands held before him, “I thank you, Masters, for your teachings, for the family and home you granted me.”

“You will always be one of us, Master Obi-Wan,” Mace said sadly.

“Lost you are to us,” Yoda said, “but return yet you may.”

Obi-Wan bowed deeper, and meant his words when he said, “Thank you, Master Yoda.”

“May the Force be with you,” Plo said.

“And with you,” Obi-Wan said as he straightened.

He took his leave feeling the weight of the galaxy settle on his shoulders.

He commed Rex, “Prepare the ships, we are leaving.”

_ -Yes, Sir. _

It wasn’t until Obi-Wan was halfway back to his apartment did Plo’s and Sifo-Dyas’s words sink in.

If he was doing the right thing, then he was doing the right thing and not stop others from following him.

I.E. if he left his Padawan of less than six hours behind because he thought it was unsafe to bring a fourteen year old to work with a Sith in the far Outer Rim, than that would be worse than Qui-Gon not wanting him the beginning, worse than Qui-Gon abandoning him before the Council to take on another Padawan.

Obi-Wan was going to be the monster who crushed all of Padawan Ahsoka Tano’s dreams into stardust.

He was going to be ill.

Opening the door to his own apartment suddenly took more courage than leaving the Order.

“Master!” Ahsoka greeted him the moment he stepped over the threshold, “You’re back!”

He winced.

Force help.

Her smile instantly fell as she saw his face, “Master? What’s wrong? What happened?”

He swallowed hard. “Ahsoka,” he began, then paused before going on, “why don’t you take a seat?”

She didn’t move, her eyes going wide with horror and fear and understanding.

She was really too sharp for her own good.

“The Council said no to you taking me on as a Padawan, didn’t they?” she asked, her voice hollow.

Force, he remembered this, remembered that fear, of never being good enough, about worrying when good things did happen that it would all be a dream, an illusion.

“No,” he said gently, unwilling to leave her in suspense even as he wished he could have lied to her, “it’s not about you, Ahsoka. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Her expression darkened.

“Ahsoka,” he said, “I am leaving the Order.”

She blinked at him, “What?”

“I’m leaving the Order, and I don’t want to put you in the situation where you have to choose between me and the Order.”

“I choose you,” she said immediately.

“Ahsoka,” he breathed, “We’ve only known each other for a few hours. Where I’m goin-”

“I’m going to,” she said with more finality than anyone her age ought to have.

“You don’t understand.”

“Then explain it to me.”

He did, as best he could, even knowing that the longer he waited to leave the more likely it was that his plans would be somehow uncovered.

When he was done, she said nothing just went back into Anakin’s old room and came out with her bag, “I am coming with you, Master Kenobi.”

Plo’s words came back to him then, either Obi-Wan believed he was doing the right thing, or he didn’t.

He did believe.

Taking in a deep breath, “Alright, Padawan Tano, give me a minute and we will be on our way.”

He went to his own room and it took no time at all to pack up his own belongings.

When he came back out Ahsoka was holding her bag over her shoulder and a pot in her arms that was home to a plant which had several buds but no flowers.

"What's that?" he asked, knowing perfectly well what it was but not why she was bringing it with them. It was Qui-Gon’s favourite flower as it happened.

"You said I could pick a plant."

Obi-Wan felt like laughing, and just the thought of it brought him back to himself.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed the small plant whose delicate and ever moulting leaves proved as a great addition to almost any tea.

This plant being his favourite.

With pots in hand Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi Order, taking the entirety of what would have been the Grand Army of the Republic with them.

* * *

AN: Feedback, reviews, orcas, or thoughts?  _ Pretty please _ ?


	4. A Price to Pay

_ The Kenobi Scandal: _ Story will be completed next week, Last Chapter!

* * *

**Warning:** Short chapter but I wanted this transition to stand and give Christopher Lee his moment of triumph over Ewan.  _ Mwahahahhahaha! _

Chapter 4 - A Price to Pay

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what to think, what to expect, as they took off into hyperspace.

They had left without anyone questioning them.

It would take plausibly hours, or days, or even weeks before the Council understood the full extent of his betrayal.

It was an effort to pass his guilt over to the Force, to not cling to it, wrap himself in until he drowned.

He hadn’t had the time to leave Anakin a message.

A message that was going to mean less after his departure.

Obi-Wan had strong doubts that Anakin would understand.

Understand any of it.

His taking a Padawan not two weeks after Anakin’s graduation.

His leaving the Jedi Order.

His joining a Sith Lord when it was a Sith Lord who had taken Qui-Gon from them.

Nor his stealing an army from the Republic and leaving them all but defenceless.

Obi-Wan had a feeling it would be the last one that really would do him in. Anakin was extremely partial to a centralized government and he had little patience for the red-tape and the long-winded debates of the Senate.

Living on Tatooine, a planet not under the Republic’s care, had assured the first, his teachings at the Temple only enforcing those beliefs, and his impatience with the Senate had been instilled into him by the Naboo Crisis.

Anakin all but idolized Chancellor Palpatine.

Obi-Wan had few illusions as to how the High Chancellor of the Republic, who had a militant leaning to begin with, would receive and brand his actions.

No, if the only two people his Padawan would listen to in his absence were Sifo-Dyas and Palpatine…

Then no, any likelihood that Anakin would ever forgive him were disappearing with every passing star in hyperspace.

“Master?”

Obi-Wan was brought sharply back to the present by his current Padawan. They were on a private viewing deck watching the blue stream of lights in a sterile room.

“My apologies, Ahsoka, I was lost in thought. Never advisable, my own Master would be rather disappointed in me.”

At this point, Obi-Wan had no idea what Qui-Gon would think, though, in a way, he was following in the maverick’s footsteps: Going against the Council, throwing the fate of billions to the winds, and turning away from one Padawan for the sake of another.

“So tell me,” he began, wanting away from his own inner monologue of doom. Dooku was sure to provide enough that at any rate. “What brought you and Master Sifo-Dyas together?”

Ahsoka grinned up at him, “Master Plo. He’s the one who found me on Kiros, he’s kept tabs on me ever since.”

Obi-Wan raised his brows, “You remember that encounter?”

She nodded, “I don’t remember much around it. But I remember him asking me if I wanted to come home with him.”

“And what did you say? For most, it is their parent’s choice.”

“It was an easy choice for me,” she said glancing away, “I was always different. I remember…” she took in a deep breath, “I remember being strange, not belonging. I think my own parents were afraid of me, and I had older siblings that wanted nothing to do with me. It was lonely. But Master Plo…” she smiled, “he wasn’t afraid of me at all. And I remember  _ seeing _ him, he was so bright, so warm. He was the safest person I’ve ever known.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “Plo is an amazing individual. Soft spoken at times but… warm is a good way to describe.”

She grinned, “How about you? Do you remember coming to the Temple?”

He shook his head, “No, my parents surrendered me when I was little more than an infant.”

It was her turn to look surprised, “They could tell you were Force sensitive that early?”

“Kiros is quite far from the Core, my planet was not. I’m certain the Seekers would have found you sooner had they crossed closer to your planet.” He looked at her, this female who had been able to let go of all attachments at such a young age, “Will you miss the Temple, do you think?”

She shrugged, “I’ll miss Masters Plo and Sifo-Dyas. The Room of a Thousand Fountains, even Master Yoda… but, I wasn’t exactly popular, I never made close friends with anyone.”

“You have a very defined sense of self, Ahsoka. Among children, that can make you either very popular, or an oddity. It does not surprise me that you were able to find closer friendships with adults rather than beings your own age or younger.”

She flashed him a relieved smile, “You really think so?”

“I do. I had many friends when I was younger, but it took me a very long time to discover who I was and who I wanted to be.”

In reality, sometimes, he still wasn’t sure that he knew himself.

Had someone asked him two weeks ago if he would do what he was doing now, he would have laughed at them.

“I don’t think I know that either,” she said.

His lips twitched, “Do you have any doubts about your decision to join me on this rather insane venture?”

“No,” she said without hesitation.

“I have many doubts.”

She shrugged, “I mean, I’m not the one in charge. I might have doubts if I was General of two million troops too.”

He tapped his fingers against his elbows where his arms were crossed, “Ahsoka, I must impress upon you again that no matter how charming or reasonable Count Dooku sounds or appears, he is not to be trusted. He is a Sith Lord, whose goals typically include destroying the Jedi Order.”

“Is he going to try to convert us?” she asked.

“I’m certain that he will try, but to quote our dear Grandmaster, Dooku’s Master in fact,  _ Once you start down the dark path _ -

“- _ forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will, _ ” Ahsoka picked up in an uncanny imitation. “Yeah, I know. But do you think he can’t turn back? I mean, he’s a Sith, but he isn’t evil.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what to say to that but settled on, “Even if that were true or possible, do not believe for an instant that he will go on unchanged. If Dooku ever speaks to you about anything, I would like you to speak with me before acting on his words.”

She nodded, “Okay, Master-”

Her stomach rumbled audibly and her cheeks flushed.

He chuckled, “Come, I’m certain there is a mess hall on this vessel.”

This was probably one of the largest ships he had ever been on. 

Ahsoka could only nod, still embarrassed, but he didn’t pick on her for it.

Appo and Fives saluted them at the door.

“Gentlemen,” Obi-Wan greeted, “might you show us where the nearest mess deck is?”

“Of course, General Kenobi,” Appo said.

Obi-Wan was not going to get used to that in a hurry.

By the time they reached their destination, Rex had joined them.

Which ended up being rather convenient.

As Ahsoka ate, he questioned the Captain relentlessly about Kamino, the clones, the army, and Dooku’s, as well as Fett’s, actions and intentions.

About the army, the numbers, their protocols, their skills; Rex was completely candid, but with everything else?

It wasn’t exactly like drawing blood from a stone, but the Captain had a remarkable skill in hedging questions or giving such short responses as to not be useful.

Obi-Wan kept asking questions, but he didn’t pry or make the man repeat himself.

If he pushed too hard, it would undermine the trust the clones had placed in him.

It was underserved trust, but Obi-Wan was determined to earn it.

To earn his place among them.

Qui-Gon had once told him that every being’s fate was in their own hands.

But these men had been  _ bred _ to be soldiers.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel as every single one of these men’s lives were very much  _ his _ responsibility. 

By the time they landed, Obi-Wan’s mind was spinning.

He didn’t just have an army.

He had a navy and two million soldiers who were fully committed to a single purpose.

The Republic was never going to find a power to compete with them.

Not unless the Jedi Order tripled in size.

Which would take decades, with perhaps dire consequences if they relaxed their acceptance requirements.

Cody met them at the docks.

Obi-Wan greeted him with a smirk, “Impressive time, Commander.”

“I had a few hours’ head-start, Sir,” Cody said, “our smaller ships are not inferior ships.”

“Apparently not. I’m assuming the Count is expecting us?”

Cody’s case flicked to Ahsoka, “He was expecting you, General. I had not informed him that you took a Padawan.”

Clearly, Cody hadn’t believed he would take her with him.

“Would you like me to-”

“No,” Obi-Wan interrupted, “I can explain myself.”

He nodded, “Right this way, then, Sirs.”

Ahsoka gazed interestedly at the Serreno Palace.

Obi-Wan was attempting to centre himself too deeply to appreciate the architecture.

“Obi-Wan,” Dooku greeted as they entered, what Obi-Wan was a bit disappointed to realize, was a throne room. “So wonderful it is that you have seen reason.”

At least Dooku had the decency to stand and meet Obi-Wan part way.

They were close enough that Obi-Wan saw the sheer surprise, almost shock, in the man’s dark eyes when he identified Ahsoka for what she was, which was the same moment Obi-Wan realized the women who stood a step or so behind Dooku.

Obi-Wan, it would appear, wasn’t the only one with an apprentice.

Dooku made the introductions first, “This is my apprentice, Asajj Ventress, and my sister, Jenza Dooku.”

Asajj Ventress was a Dathomirian Zabrak, like Darth Maul, Obi-Wan noted with a twinge of distaste. Jenza Dooku was a statuesque brunette who had an airy feel about her.

She was not the least bit Force sensitive, but the Darkness that rimmed the two Sith could not touch the woman’s inner brightness.

Obi-Wan nodded to them both, “A pleasure. This is Ahsoka Tano, my Padawan.”

Dooku finally commented, his interest driving every protective Obi-Wan had up a thousand notches. “And what did the young Knight Skywalker think of your acquiring a replacement so soon?”

Ahsoka scowled up at the tall man.

Obi-Wan would have to talk to her about her temper that radiated in the Force, but for now, he found himself grateful that this first meeting wouldn’t leave her with false expectations. 

“I have not yet spoken with Anakin.”

Humour glimmered in Dooku’s eyes, “A pity then. I must be direct, Obi-Wan; is your presence here,” his brown gaze fell on Ahsoka, “with your Initiate, confirmation that you have made up your mind on joining me?”

Ahsoka snapped, “I am not an Initiate. I am a  _ Padawan. _ ”

Dooku smiled at her, and drawled in a patronizing tone, “Of course,  _ Padawan  _ Tano, my mistake.”

The last was said to Obi-Wan who placed a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder as he allowed his own presence in the Force to flex.

It was a way of grandstanding.

Obi-Wan might not be the best in the Order, far from it, but he was not weaker than Qui-Gon had been when his Master passed.

Dooku could probably defeat him, but Obi-Wan would take pieces of the Sith down with him.

He hoped this sentiment translated.

From Dooku’s growing smirk, he was sure it had and even more sure that Dooku was not impressed.

Asajj Ventress cocked her hip as she simpered, “Brave to bring a child here.”

Ahsoka said nothing except to bare her teeth in a soundless snarl.

Oh, her temper was going to be a problem, especially with the Sith around who were all too liable to pick at his teachings.

Nothing of this new life was going to be easy.

But then again, when had his life ever been easy?

Likely back in his youngling years when reciting the Code and sitting quietly got him an approval node from Master Yoda.

Dooku, naturally, was about to make his life that much more difficult; “There is one condition to finalizing this arrangement, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan raised a brow and waited quietly.

It was good as a quip judging by the slight pinching around the man’s eyes, before he continued, “There can be no communications between either of you and anyone within the Republic. This is the only show of loyalty I will ask of you, Obi-Wan. I gave you my army, including the droids and my allies. In turn, I require that you grant me your silence.”

“So you can control the flow of information?” Obi-Wan asked, irritated.

“Do not underestimate the Republic, Obi-Wan. With knowledge comes power, and while the Core might not want to throw their populations into the military, they still have the potential to outnumber us. A draft would be unpopular but could potentially be an instant fix to their problems, even if it would take some time to manufacture standardize weaponry. Another thing to consider is that they remain more centralized and more stable than we are in the Outer Rim. While the Senate may be corrupt and lazy, they are less likely to stab each other in the back.

“Yet, if we can prevent communication, cut trade routes; allow the Separatist planets' freedom to trade uncharted by the Republic, it will make it difficult for the Republic to sabotage us and undermine our alliances. You may lead the army, however you wish, but you must leave the politics to me.”

“I don’t trust you, Dooku. You will twist whatever I do or do not do to your advantage.”

“Of course,” Dooku answered easily, “but you knew that already. This was never a choice between right or wrong but a decision between lesser evils.”

Obi-Wan would have liked to argue, but he couldn’t, not really. Sure, not gift-wrapping the clone army for the Republic was certainly a moral thing to do, but it wasn’t as if Obi-Wan had really freed them.

He had taken them for himself.

“Do we have a deal, Master Kenobi?” Dooku asked as if the choice were already made, as if Obi-Wan couldn’t at any moment change his mind, as if-

Obi-Wan caught the direction of Dooku’s focus.

Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan finally realized then the mistake he had made; why Dooku had been quite  _ so _ surprised at his bringing a Padawan with him.

Obi-Wan had brought a sacrifice into the rancor’s den.

Dooku might not otherwise have been so open with his plotting. He might have been more sweet tongued as he had been during their first meeting. But Obi-Wan was now out of options.

There were no choices left.

“Deal,” he said, knowing that Anakin would never forgive him for this. By the time Obi-Wan had a chance to explain himself, it would be far too little, far too late.

The stakes were clear, Obi-Wan’s silence, his wordless assent to all Count Dooku had done or would do. A true public alliance between Sith Lord and his General.

In exchange for Ahsoka Tano’s life. 

For as long as Obi-Wan held command over the army and Ahsoka remained his Padawan, she would always be a potential hostage. Even if Obi-Wan could somehow arrange the assination of Dooku, there was no telling what the consequences of that would be nor if it would even be successful.

No. Obi-Wan was again caught in a corner.

He really was a fool.

There was no such thing as freedom, there was always a price to pay.

* * *

AN: Thank you, Nauze! Feedback, porpoises, thoughts, ideas, or conspiracy theories? Pretty please?


	5. Gone Dark

* * *

TIMELINE: I am going to have a three-month jump from which point you will not be seeing the Republic’s view point. I’m doing this because my own novel doesn’t have as many points of view as my fanfic and I want more practice plot developing from a one sided frame. So enjoy Anakin and the Council and Palpatine, because you shant being seeing them for sometime ;D

* * *

KEYnote: A few people noticed that Obi-Wan's position isn't that bad and if he theatrically called Dooku's bluff the clones would probably side with him. However, at this point, Obi-Wan can't trust that and the droids likely wouldn't. The most likely scenario of starting conflict with Dooku is starting a civil war that Obi-Wan was trying to avoid, only this time the Republic wouldn't care.

* * *

AN: Thank you Nauze! And reminder final chapter of _The Kenobi Scandal_ releases this week :D

Chapter 5 - Gone Dark

Anakin could hardly control his expression for the sheer glee he was feeling.

He had finally done something right.

Exactly right. No mistakes, no missteps, well, none that he hadn't been able to recover from at any rate, and he had even played it by the book.

His first solo mission: Was an undeniable success.

He wasn't due back for another few hours at the Temple but he had made excellent time.

So instead of going straight to the Council, he went to Obi-Wan's room.

He had done so well, he knew it would reflect well on his Master.

They had their ups and downs, but Anakin was ready for a fresh start.

It wasn't until Hoth did he truly appreciate how capable Obi-Wan had always believed he was. He was no longer a child, he was going to make his Master proud, and live up to his potential.

Anakin knocked on the door of their old apartment, "Obi-Wan, it's me."

He was too impatient to wait, but when he entered the suit, he knew Obi-Wan wasn't there.

Anakin frowned at the space, it wasn't that Obi-Wan was always here but something was… off.

Anakin checked Obi-Wan's room in search of a clue. He knew Obi-Wan had just arrived back on Coruscant. He had messaged him so two days ago.

But Obi-Wan hadn't told him that he had been reassigned so quickly.

Judging by how empty Obi-Wan's room, it looked like it would be a long mission. All his robes were gone, well, the nice set and the two everyday robes as well as his cold gear and his suit for non-breathable air planets.

Anakin walked back into the main room, that the gear was gone was a sign Obi-Wan likely was no longer working with Padme.

He frowned at the room, something was missing.

Then it hit him.

Qui-Gon's favourite plant was missing.

Obi-Wan cherished the kriffing thing, and when Anakin checked the kitchenette, he found that Obi-Wan's personal favourite was gone in addition to his stock of tea.

What kind of mission had his Master been assigned to?

Anxiety nagging at him, Anakin checked his old room, maybe Obi-Wan had left a messag-

Anakin cursed as he nearly tripped over a box by his door.

He stared at it, uncomprehending.

It was a box of his things.

Had Obi-Wan been so quick to remove him from his life? It had only been two weeks!

When he opened the door to his room, he found it…

Empty.

Cleaned and ready for someone else to move in.

Anakin took in a steadying breath.

He was overreacting.

This had been Qui-Gon's rooms originally. Obi-Wan was probably moving into his own space, a single room perhaps.

A fresh start.

Obi-Wan deserved that.

Anakin left before he could think of other reasons.

He saw one of the Padawans, Offee, he thought, "Padawan," he called, "You wouldn't happen to know what Master Kenobi's new room assignment is, would you?"

Her eyes went wide, "You mean you haven't heard?"

Anakin's heart thudded and his breath caught.

_ No. _

The Padawan glanced behind him, gave a slight bow before running off.

"Skywalker."

Anakin spun to face Mace Windu, having no idea what to think or do.

This couldn't be happening.

He couldn't even think what…

"We need to talk," Mace said.

A lump formed in Anakin's throat, "He's not dead. I would know if he had died."

Mace's expression softened a bit, "No, Obi-Wan, to my knowledge, is still among the living. But I do need to speak with you, come."

It wasn't a question and he didn't wait for an answer.

Anakin's heart was pounding as he followed, the Council member to one of the meditation rooms he knew Master Yoda favoured.

And sure enough, Yoda was there.

It took some effort to sit, waiting for Mace to take his own seat.

Mace began, "Anakin, have you spoken with Obi-Wan in the last forty-eight hours? Has he tried to contact you at all?"

"No, I mean, is he missing? What happened? Is he okay? What was his new assignment? I thought he was just supposed to be looking after the Nubian Senator.”

They exchanged a look.

“What is it?” Anakin snapped.

Mace sighed, and his voice was solemn when he said, “Obi-Wan Kenobi has left the Jedi Order.”

Anakin let out a startled laugh, “You're joking. Obi-Wan is perfect, he would never think of-” He shook his head, “He is  _ Obi-Wan Kenobi. _ ”

“Left the Order has Obi-Wan Kenobi, before,” Master Yoda said, “Went against his Master he did, when new to a Padawanship he was.”

Anakin didn’t know how to process that, “Wait, what? Obi-Wan left the Order once because of Qui-Gon?”

Yoda nodded, “Moved by a people’s plight he was, stayed to fight he did. But different this time is.”

Mace nodded, “Anakin, you have to understand. Obi-Wan was being considered for a position on the Council. He’s disagreed with us in the past.”

“No, he hasn’t,” Anakin said.  _ Do they even know Obi-Wan? _

Mace smiled ever so slightly, “He has, but he’s also always respected our verdicts. Which is why he was being considered. However…” Mace’s expression darkened, “Obi-Wan hasn’t just left the Order, he’s left the Republic.”

“No,” Anakin said firmly, “you don’t know Obi-Wan like I do.”   
Yoda sighed, “Sure of Obi-Wan, I was. But sure of my own Padawan as well I was. Misplaced my trust was, like yours perhaps is.”

“We thought he might still reach out to you,” Mace said, “Whatever Obi-Wan’s motives, he’s only ever wanted the best for you.”

“What aren’t you telling me?” Anakin asked, “ _ Why _ did Obi-Wan leave? Is he in danger?”

Not that he really believed that Obi-Wan had left, not really, he was still waiting for the punchline of this tasteless joke.

“Remember Master Sifo-Dyas’s first attack, do you?” Yoda asked, sounding sadder than Anakin had ever heard him.

Anakin suppressed a shudder. He had been very new to the Temple then.

Sifo-Dyas had been brought in strapped to a stretcher.

He had been sedated.

But he had managed to wake up all the same.

Anakin would never forget that sound, the screaming.

Sifo-Dyas hadn’t screamed with just his voice but with the Force.

Obi-Wan had shielded him from the worst of it.

But that initial burst.

Anakin had never understood a pain so deep until he felt Sifo-Dyas’s being breaking within the Force.

“I remember,” he said softly.

“Sifo-Dyas finally confirmed who did that to him,” Mace said.

“Who?” Anakin demanded, that person deserved to be imprisoned, or worse.

Much worse.

“My Padawan,” Yoda said, meeting Anakin’s gaze, “Lost Jedi Master, Dooku.”

Anakin blinked, “Qui-Gon’s Master? But I thought… Wasn’t he Sifo-Dyas’s best friend?”

“According to Sifo-Dyas,” Mace said in a rye tone, “he still is.”

“I’m so confused,” Anakin admitted. “He broke Sifo-Dyas’s mind, nearly killed him, and they are still friends? Why? Why would Dooku do that? And what does any of that have to do with Obi-Wan?”

“We aren’t exactly sure,” Mace explained, “You will have to ask Sifo-Dyas, he keeps giving us contradicting answers. As for Dooku’s relationship to Obi-Wan? Dooku has fallen to the Dark Side of the Force and is a Sith Lord. He has convinced Obi-Wan to turn-”

“ _ No, _ ” Anakin stated, standing to his feet. “No. This is Obi-Wan. I will  _ never _ believe he could fall to the Dark Side of the Force. The Sith killed Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan would never work with one.”

“Dooku was Qui-Gon’s Master,” Mace said, “and he... “ he sighed, “Dooku was always blessed with a silver tongue. It is possible that Obi-Wan would be willing to listen.”

Anakin shook his head, almost violently, “Obi-Wan said he had never met Dooku in person before. And I don’t care if he is Obi-Wan’s grand-Master within our lineage, Obi-Wan wouldn’t- Obi-Wan has his own kriffing silver-tongue. He’s no fool.”

“Anakin,” Mace coaxed, “I know how hard this is to hear, but Obi-Wan has left the Order. He has sided with the Separatist movement.”

“What?” he squawked, “But Obi-Wan believes in democracy and the Senate. Why would he ever side with the-”

Anakin cut himself off before swearing in Huttese in front of two Council members.

“Spoke with Dooku, he did,” Yoda said.

Anakin felt his jaw tick, “There has been some kind of misunderstanding. None of what you told me makes any sense. Obi-Wan is not a Sith Lord.”

“No,” Mace agreed, “Not yet.”

Anakin made a disgusted sound and pulled his com from his pocket, pacing away from the two Masters. As long as Obi-Wan wasn’t in hyperspace and near enough to a decent receiver, a planet like Serreno definitely had those, the comlink should go through.

But when he turned to the correct frequency the tone told him that there was no one listed.

Not that Obi-Wan was out of range or unreachable.

Not that the com had been destroyed, but the user had unlisted from the frequency.

Yoda and Mace gave him pitying looks.

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Anakin said between his teeth.

But he knew that it did.

It meant something, something that he didn’t want to look at too closely. That Obi-Wan had purposely made himself unreachable without warning him first...

“If he contacts you,” Mace said, “we need to know.”

“Is he,” Anakin started before swallowing, “there isn’t a warrant on him, is there?”

“No,” Mace said, “but he hasn’t just involved himself with the Sith but the politics within the Senate. I’m not sure if you have heard yet but when the Senate approved the security act, Naboo left the Republic.”

Anakin felt his brows go up, but learning that Padme Amidala had gone against the Senate was far less surprising than Obi-Wan joining the Sith.

After all, Padme had unseated a Chancellor once before and waged a war without the Republic, meanwhile, Obi-Wan had killed the first confirmed Sith in a thousand years.

Mace continued, “We don’t know how, but Obi-Wan might be involved with a plot against the Republic that could threaten the sovereignty and safety of the Republic. Several systems were emboldened to follow Naboo’s example. The Separatist movement is no longer a few hundred systems but a few thousand systems that have expressed sympathies or who are ready to break with the Republic completely.”

“Obi-Wan is  _ not _ an anarchist,” Anakin said through his teeth.

“I hope you are right,” Mace said, “All the same, if he contacts you, please come find us.”

Anakin nodded but departed without a formal dismissal.

This wasn’t happening.

Obi-Wan was coming back.

His Master had always had a perverse sense of humour.

Anakin would certainly be laughing after he kicked Obi-Wan’s arse.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

Obi-Wan never contacted him.

Anakin knew he was in a state of denial.

But no one was really concerned with his feelings, which was understandable, seeing as the Senate had managed to misplace an army.

One of the largest security bills had been paid out and they had not a single soldier to show for it.

In fact, no one could even contact the army.

Anakin wasn’t exactly sure what to think of a clone army, but he knew it didn’t look good that these Kaminoins had taken their money but not shown up.

Well, they had sent one Legion, but they had taken off the day they arrived.

Sifo-Dyas chucked, “You are not asking the right questions, young one.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, “Why are you still friends with Count Dooku, the Sith Lord and leader of the Separatist movement?”

Sifo-Dyas’s smile was fond, “Dooku and I have different perspectives, that is no reason for us not to be friends.”

“A difference of opinion?” Anakin repeated. “He hurt you.”

“I did ask for his help,” the madman said with ease.

They were sitting in the guardens where Anakin had planted all of Obi-Wan’s remaining plants.

A green thumb, he did not have but he couldn’t let the things waste away waiting for Obi-Wan to come home.

“Has Dooku contacted you recently?” Anakin questioned cautiously, knowing that this was a rocky topic for the man.

Sifo-Dyas shook his head, “No, not recently. He knows I can’t leave the Temple, not for long. He doesn’t want to be responsible for my health.”

“But he’s the one-”

Sifo-Dyas touched his hand, “I am who and what I was meant to be, Anakin. We must trust that the Force has a purpose.”

Anakin sucked in a breath, for all his broken parts, Sifo-Dyas was perhaps the strongest Jedi Master he knew.

There were not many people who could live through what he had, what he still lived through, and still have faith and hope that things would work out.

“Obi-Wan hasn’t contacted me at all,” Anakin confessed.

He had been mostly avoiding people, working on his ship and obsessively checking his com as the days passed.

Sifo-Dyas looked thoughtful, “That… is not what I expected him to do. You know he thought of you first, before himself or another, when I made him attend the Padawan Trials with me.”

Anakin frowned, “What? And weren’t those trials-”

“On the day he returned, yes. He brought three Commanders with him, a Captain, and two other clone soldiers with him. They were most curious. But who wouldn’t be? It was their first time off Kamino.”

Anakin was frowning, “The clone troopers were with Obi-Wan? Did you tell the Council about this?”

“Plo was with us, and of course, many saw us.”

“Where did Obi-Wan meet up with the clones?”

“Dooku introduced them,” Sifo-Dyas said, mirth shimmering in dark eyes.

“On Kamino?” Anakin asked, mind spinning.

“Yes,” he said, his tone airry, “the Council believes that Dooku was there to steal the clone army and that he perhaps used Obi-Wan for this purpose. The clones, you see, were raised to follow a Jedi from the Republic. Sadly, Dooku is no longer that.”

Anakin gaped at him, then spoke slowly, “So you think Obi-Wan is the reason the army hasn’t arrived?”

“Obi-Wan and Senator Amidala arrived with the clone Legion and departed with them as well. Surely this isn’t such a great leap of logic.”

Anakin was appalled, “Are you implying that Obi-Wan gave the Separatists a second army? That he knowingly left the Republic defenceless?”

Sifo-Dyas smiled, “The Outer Rim is vast and wild, the Mid Rim is… opportunistic, but ultimately loyal to the Core. The Inner Rim might as well as be the Core and the Core itself. Well, Anakin, it doesn’t much matter how many armies the Separatists have. They will never have the numbers to overtake us.”

“Unless,” Anakin argued, “Dooku is able to politically conquer the Mid Rim and it becomes the Inner Rim that is ‘opportunistic’.”

Sifo-Dyas was quiet for a long moment, his attention snagged by a nearby piece of foliage, “Yes, I suppose that could become problematic if they got that far.”

“What is the Council going to do?”

Sifo-Dyas shrugged, reaching out to pet a leaf that had grown above the bench they were sitting at, “I do not know, nor do they. They are in session now, trying to think something up. I think we should let the systems who wish to leave, leave, and call a draft for military education. It would be good for the Republic for them to re-evaluate and take their safety into their own hands. The Order has grown too small and too removed from the seat of power to protect them.”

“Why aren’t you there now?”

Sifo-Dyas shrugged, “They don’t like what I had to say and they don’t know enough to come to a decision. I will listen when they come to terms with the stakes of this- well, I suppose it isn’t a war, but it could have been.”

“But you think Obi-Wan is responsible for the missing the army?”

Sifo-Dyas froze, and Anakin went tense as he felt the shimmer in the Force, Sifo-Dyas eyes glazed over in vision.

Anakin didn’t have time to so much as reach for his com when the vision passed and Sifo-Dyas laughed out loud.

“What?” Anakin asked.

“I lied to them, you know?” 

“What?”

“About her being a farmer,” he clarified, which clarified absolutely nothing, “Obi-Wan had an unknown hidden talent for plants. But her?” Sifo-Dyas chuckled, “No, no, she was going to be initiated into the Explorer Corps. She would have done quite well there.”

Anakin was lost, “Who are you talking about?”

“Obi-Wan, I just said farmer because it would hit closer to home for him and give her a happy surprise rather than a tragic one.”

“What?” Anakin repeated.

“Qui-Gon didn’t pick Obi-Wan before he was sent to the Corps.”

“Wait, I’m lost. What happened? What do you mean Obi-Wan wasn’t chosen by Qui-Gon?”

“Originally, Qui-Gon thought Obi-Wan was too hot tempered to become a Jedi Padawan. So Obi-Wan was sent to join the Agricultural Corps, but Master Yoda arranged for him to be sent to a, how should we say, developing- no, recovering planet, that Qui-Gon just so happened to have a mission on. There were pirates and Hutts involved, I think some of the crew and passengers were eaten.”

Anakin was gaping at the Master, “Whoa, slow down, what?”

Sifo-Dyas smiled at him, fully understanding the effect he was having, “And that was just on the trip over. Qui-Gon still hadn’t chosen him, but then Obi-Wan was kidnapped while investigating some shady criminal business in the fields, at which point he was enslaved in an underwater mine, and it was quite the fascinating report. Obi-Wan was quite the acolyte even then. He nearly gave his life for Qui-Gon’s in the process of saving thousands of slaves.”

Anakin gaped at him, “What? He never told me-”

“He was ashamed, I think. Not a few months after that, he left the Order against Qui-Gon’s commands and the Council was… well, we were a bit hard on him. He and Qui-Gon went through quite a lot together. Qui-Gon’s second apprentice before Obi-Wan, fell to the Dark Side and he battled with Xanatos quite a bit. Obi-Wan, you see, was no stranger to what would befall a Jedi if they strayed down the Dark Side. Even after Xanatos’ demise, Obi-Wan walked in that boy’s shadow for far too long. By the time Qui-Gon found you, Obi-Wan had healed him of his doubts, about his fears in his ability to teach. But Obi-Wan…” Sifo-Dyas sighed deeply, “Qui-Gon died before such wounds could be healed, and his Master’s death left deeper wounds besides.”

Anakin’s mind was spinning, “Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan never told me any of this.”

Sifo-Dyas smiled at him, “Of course not, he wanted the best for you. Perhaps it would have been better for you if he had shared his mistakes with you.”

Anakin glanced up at the tree approaching Jedi Knights as Sifo-Dyas finished.

“Or perhaps you would have thrown it back in his face as you did with your fascination of Darth Maul.”

Anakin felt as he had been slapped, his thoughts a chaotic mess as Masters Ali-Alann and Cin Drallig reached them.

“Master Sifo-Dyas,” Master Ali-Alann greeted in a hurried tone, “The Council is still in session, however, you and Plo were among the last to see Initiate Ahsoka Tano.”

“Padawan Ahsoka Tano, and no, we weren’t. She joined her Master in protecting the Senator from Naboo.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi is no longer a Jedi Knight,” Cin began.

“No longer among the Order, you mean,” Sifo-Dyas corrected, “As a Master, he is now the Lost twenty-first. I have had the archive commission a bust for him.”

Cin gritted his teeth, “Kenobi can no longer take a Padawan. Ahsoka was meant to be on that ship to the Outer Rim but she never arrived.”

“I am assuming she arrived in the Outer Rim safely with her Master.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi cannot be Ahsoka Tano’s Master!” Ali-Alann exclaimed, “He left the Order!”

“So did she,” Sifo-Dyas said calmly.

“Obi-Wan took another apprentice? Already?” Anakin asked.

_ It had only been two weeks. _

Sifo-Dyas turned a smirk on him, “Yes, they have. And she is going to be a wonderful Knight one day. Obi-Wan will certainly have a legacy of having two of the most powerful Force users among the rising generations.”

Anakin didn’t really want to look at why that hurt so much.

He hadn’t thought he would be jealous of a stranger, but…

Whoever Ahsoka Tano was, she must have been Temple raised and Obi-Wan had graduated Anakin early.

Had his Master actually believed in him, or had been pushing so he could take on a more normal student.

Or perhaps someone better.

“Obi-Wan joined the Sith,” Cin said, “this is no laughing matter, Sifo, she could be in a great deal of danger.”

“Not to worry,” Sifo-Dyas consoled, “we are all in a great deal of danger.”

Anakin felt as if he had been left out to freeze in space, with no life line to reel him back in.

He had thought he had known Obi-Wan, but right then, he felt as if he didn’t know the first thing about him.

* * *

The line finally,  _ finally _ , clicked over and the image of his apprentice rose in a shimmer of translucent blue.

“Master,” he drawled with a bow.

“Where is my army, Tyrannus? They are two weeks behind schedule, the Kaminoins are making us look like fools. Why have I been unable to reach you?”

“The Kaminoins are dead,” Dooku said with ease, “As for the latter, well, there has been a change of plans.”

Rage roiled in Sidious’s gut, “Dead how?”

“I ordered their execution.”

“What?” Sidious bit out.

“I had them killed, the clones weren’t too happy after they discovered the chips.”

Sidious felt the blood drain from his face, “How did they find out?”

“I told them.”

“You what?”

“I bought their loyalty with the truth.”

“You fool,” Sidious sneered, his mind reeling as he realized how deeply this ruined his plans. 

And the credits they had transferred…

“They will never trust you now. Unless you plan to betray me and rejoin the Order.”

“No, I have no such plans, however, with two armies and the Republic all but defenceless, well…”

Sidious went very still as his mind tried to accommodate the shift of probabilities. “It will never work. If you were truthful with the clones then they will never trust you.”

“They don’t,” Dooku said pleasantly.

Sidious shook his head, “What game are you playing, Apprentice?”

“You wanted a war that would destroy the Republic. I shall deliver you such a war,  _ Master. _ ”

“Traitor,” Sidious snarled, realizing that he would have to scramble for a draft after having wasted an absurd amount of credits.

Credits which he had given to the Separatists, who now had both superior weaponry and superior numbers.

Even if every Jedi was thrown at them, it wouldn’t be enough.

The Jedi might have been convinced to lead armies, they would not be convinced to wage suicidal warfare that would buy the Republic next to nothing in turn.

“Sith,” Dooku corrected.

Unfortunately, betraying your Master for your gain was terribly Sith, however, “You have not killed me, Apprentice.”

“No, not yet, but before all this is over, I will be the cause of your death.”

“Why hasn’t the Order broken down my door yet?” Sidious asked, already thinking of his contacts.

“I have told no one your true identity, Darth Sidious. As I said, the plans have changed. You remain in power destroying the Republic from within, while I build an Empire from the outside in.”

Sidious stiffened, “So you will be the Emperor? The plan-”

“Was for me to be your stocking horse,” Dooku interjected, “to be the evil and you the savior and the Jedi the demons. You never intended for me to live. The Separatists lose in the end. This story I know. But I would rather destroy the Republic utterly than trade one corruption for another.”

“In your plan, the Jedi survive. You could send your every resource after them and they will still survive.”

“Destroying the Jedi was never my intention, Palpatine. It was the Republic I wanted gone, and when I am through, the Jedi will have two options, retreat with only the mysteries of the Force as their allies, or step out of subservience to a broken government. Either will do for my purposes.”

“They will kill you,” Sidious snarled, “and the clones, whatever you told them, it will be turned against you.”

Dooku smirked, “Unlikely, and no they won’t. I have found myself a general that people may very well come to worship one day.”

“What are you talking about?” Sidious demanded.

“I’ve found myself a Jedi of old, the kind who were able to unite the galaxy through benevolence and ruthlessness.”

“There are no Jedi of old,” Sidious said in a low tone.

“Master Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Dooku stated.

Sidious felt his expression go blank.

Kenobi.

_ Kriff _ .

Sidious despised that man. He had a way of finding things he ought not to have and surviving things that would have killed anyone else.

It was almost enough to make a person believe in luck.

“How?” Sidious asked.

“I gave him the clone army and told him the original plan. Now he is my servant.”

“If he controls your armies, then he is the one with the power!” Sidious exclaimed.

“You underestimate him. Obi-Wan Kenobi is a good man, the type of man compelled to do the right thing.”

“Yet you believe he will  _ help _ you raise an Empire?”

Dooku smiled, “You are a Sith, the Republic is corrupt, the Outer Rim is crawling with slavers and pirates. He no longer has the Council or Senate to answer to. What do you imagine  _ General _ Obi-Wan Kenobi will do with an army?”

Darth Sidious had to take in an even breath to keep from breaking his own shields and revealing himself within the Force.

Kenobi could easily be manipulated by Dooku in ways that Sidious had never been able to. Dooku was the gundark’s Grandmaster after all.

“You shall not be hearing from me in the future, Sidious. Consider this my official declaration of war.”

“You will regret this,” Sidious said through clenched teeth.

“Will I? Because you can do what exactly? Wage war against us and quicken the Republic’s descent? Reveal me to my allies? But wait, they already know who and what I am. Obi-Wan knows, he even knows that I plan to use him for my own purposes. You’re the one with secrets. You have everything to lose, and I, everything to gain.”

“I will kill you myself,” Sidious threatened.

Dooku smiled, “I invite you to try, though you may find your schedule a bit full.”

With that, Dooku signed off and Sidious allowed himself to rip the machine apart with the Force. His private rooms were sound proofed and no one heard his below of rage.

_ Kenobi _ .

Why was it always Kenobi?

Kenobi who had killed Maul.

Kenobi who had thwarted too many smaller pieces of his plans.

Kenobi who had kept Anakin-

_ Anakin _ .

Sidious smiled to himself, his mind already reaching out into the vastness of the Force, the Dark Side revealing paths to him that Dooku was not powerful enough to truly grasp.

Sidious may have lost an army, but he still had the Chosen One.

A Chosen One Kenobi had abandoned.

He had meant it to be Anakin’s mother, but this? This would be so much sweeter. A wound he could tease open then rip away at Anakin’s very soul.

“So let it be war,” Sidious said to the darkened room.

* * *

It had been three long months, and still, Anakin had yet to receive any contact from Obi-Wan.

Anakin refused to believe the rumours, and soon his only allies in this dwindled to just Master Plo and Sifo-Dyas.

To say that the Republic hadn’t taken well to Fallen Jedi Master, Dark Lord of the Sith, Count Dooku declaring the secession of the Seperatist systems well was a profound understatement.

That he could do so unchallenged because Fallen Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi had stolen the Grand Army of the Republic and all their weapons and ships, adding to criminal statistics of the Separatist Forces, had been received with outright hostility.

Nor did it help that any system that aligned itself with the Sith cut all trade routes and communication with the Republic, a phenomenon that had become known as ‘Going Dark’.

It was like the Separatists were trying to be evil.

Though they hadn’t attacked any planet that chose to belong to the Republic, if any Republic representatives were sent to investigate Separatist territory, they were never heard from again.

The only exception to Republic territories seized was an abandoned moon that held a facility capable of holding Force sensitive prisoners.

It was the only hope the Order had that the Knights that they had lost in Separatist territories might still be alive.

The draft to hastily risen military academies scattered throughout the Republic had pushed many systems to declare themselves neutral.

That people would rather let themselves be open targets to the Separatists than defend themselves and the Republic boggled Anakin’s mind.

But then, not much had made sense lately.

Knight Anakin Skywalker, Chosen One and Apprentice of a Sith Lord.

Anakin heard a number of gruesome murders, everything from Obi-Wan being a murderous General to his kidnapping a Jedi Padawan.

Anakin knew that Initiate Ahsoka had gone willingly with Obi-Wan.

But Anakin was angry at Obi-Wan for allowing it.

No, he didn’t think Obi-Wan was a Sith, he just knew he was wrong to have sided with the Separatists, and even worse of him to put a youngling into the reach of Count Dooku.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Looking down at a map of the galaxy, the Outer Rim bleeding in shadows, the common denotation of Separatist territories, Anakin had no words for what he was feeling.

Tatooine had fallen to the darkness today. A dust bull that had little chance of survival if one wasn’t afraid of the Hutts.

Count Dooku was not afraid of Hutts.

Jabba and Gardulla the Hutt were dead.

They only knew that because one trash piece of a ship had slipped through the barricades.

Anakin should feel glad that the Hutt who had owned him and his mother was dead.

But all he could think was how it might be  _ years _ until he knew how the Separatist rule over Tatooine had affected the conditions on Tatooine, where his mother still lived.

“Anakin,” Palpatine said softly, “You must see now that-”

“We have no proof Obi-Wan has anything to do this,” Anakin snapped.

So,  _ so _ sick of people speaking to him only to discuss how his Master had fallen to the Dark Side.

There was no proof of those allegations,  _ none. _

Palpatine sighed.

Anakin stiffened, Palpatine’s disappointment of him grating on Anakin’s last nerves.

He hadn’t been sleeping well but he knew Palpatine didn’t deserve his sharp tone.

The Chancellor was not a popular man at the moment, even though Anakin knew he was doing everything in his power to protect the Republic as best that anyone could in these circumstances.

“I didn’t want to have to show you this, but I’ve been told that it has already been sold to the press before coming to my hand. Perhaps you should sit down.”

“I can stand, I don’t need anything,” Anakin said harshly, tired of people asking him what he needed.

Tired of their pity, of their askance looks.

He needed Obi-Wan to return home.

To explain himself.

To just-

To do anything, to give semblance to this madness, to why he betrayed everyone and everything he had ever stood for.

To explain why Obi-Wan had abandoned him.

Palpatine took his time retrieving the datapad from his desk.

Anakin took the pad wordlessly, the numbness already settling in. He knew by Palpatine’s body language alone that whatever he was about to be shown would be bad.

The scene that unfolded before him made his gut turn.

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi in armour, troopers in orange and blue behind him as they tore through the streets of Mos Eisley.

Anakin had wished for much of his earlier life that someone would come, that the Jedi and the Republic army would descend the crime-ridden streets of his homeworld and free the slaves.

When he came to the Temple, Obi-Wan had taught him to let go of his hatred. Explaining how revenge was ugly and that oftentimes, violence begot violence.

_ In a place like Tatooine, _ Obi-Wan had told him once, _ Killing the Hutts would just allow for another crime power to step in and fill the void. Unless the people overwhelmingly wanted to join the Republic, there would be no holding the planet safely. _

Anakin had never really agreed with it.

Until now, until he watched his Jedi  _ Master _ blaze down the streets with deadly force, leaving charred and savoured bodies on the hot sands in his wake.

At his side was a small Togruta female with two green sabres in either hand, using as much deadly force as Obi-Wan.

They were moving so fast, there was so much blaster fire, Anakin couldn’t even count the dead as they fell.

Anakin swallowed back the bile.

Obi-Wan hadn’t chosen a Jedi Padawan, he had taken an initiate and was raising her to be a killer.

A weapon.

Palpatine took the datapad from his frozen grasp. The silence was so deep between them that the sound of the datapad being placed on the table was thunderous.

Anakin had spent months coming up with excuses, snapping at anyone and everyone who dared to slender his Master’s name.

But at some point, reality had to be faced.

Palpatine put a kind hand on his back, “I’m so sorry, Anakin. He never deserved your loyalty.”

Anakin closed his eyes, attempting to fight back the tears and failing.

Everything they had said was true.

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Sith Lord.

Anakin would have liked to have clung to some hope. But he had none. Obi-Wan had betrayed the Republic and left it defenceless, had kidnapped or coerced a powerful Jedi Padawan to join the Dark Side and was now building a Sith Empire that looked as if it would surround the Republic before it attacked them directly.

Traitors. Murders. Cowards.

He had always been taught that there was no returning from the Dark.

So it was with a perverse twist of fate that it was Obi-Wan’s voice he heard in his mind,  _ You must let go of your attachments, only then can you become one with the Light. _

Anakin bowed his head, and Palpatine wrapped him in an embrace, “This will not be easy, my son, he has fallen beyond reach now.”

Anakin buried his face in Palpatine’s shoulder, and for a moment, let the pain take him.

He felt that he deserved a moment if he had to live in a universe where the ever-present light that was his Master had gone dark.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, reactions, killer whales, or feedback? Pretty,  _ pretty _ please?


	6. Fives and Five Commanders

The Lies I have told: So _instead_ of **abandoning** this fic because the plotline lost interest for me because, well, fanfiction just isn’t as much fun without ;D And because I finally powered through Season 7, sorta, so depressing.

* * *

KEYnote: Still focusing on the main cast, and no, you don’t get anymore Anakin/Republic viewing until much later for a glorious clusterfuck :D Blame Dooku ;)

* * *

SideNote: I do not apologize for the message Obi-Wan didn’t send, if the Clone Wars and the Prequels are canon than a dash of convenience cannot be an *unforgivable sin.

* * *

Chapter 66 - Fives and Five Commanders

* * *

_The First to Cross - Fives_

* * *

Fives was desperate, they had to believe, had to understand.

To kill or be killed.

To kill without consent.

Droids for an empire.

Skywalker and Rex didn’t believe him.

It was almost a relief to be shot through the heart, even if it was one of his own vod. 

Death would be better than what his vode would have to live through.

Even if some of his brothers had learned to hate the Jedi.

He knew none of them would have wanted…

Fives heard Rex call his name.

As Fives died, he learned what the Jedi were really about as the Force enveloped him.

* * *

_The Two Who Crossed Together - Commanders Rex and Ahsoka_

* * *

Rex’s hands were shaking, _Traitor._

Who was the traitor? Him? Or her?

“No, I’ll do it,” Rex said, raising his blasters.

He would never forget the look in Ahsoka’s blue eyes.

He pulled the trigger and the world went still, weightless, time suspended.

That great mythical thing he had watched the Jedi wield but had never felt within engulfed him and Ahsoka.

He heard her heartbeat echo his, and he knew that he was the traitor as they fell into the dark, only the light from a green Convo bird guiding the way down.

* * *

_To Kill a Father - Commander Wolffe_

* * *

There was no thought.

Order 66.

_Good soldiers follow orders._

But a part of Wolffe that had known, truly known that his General had loved him and his brothers, died as Plo’s ship fell from the sky.

Plo had cared for them, for him. Master Plo Koon had mourned his brothers’ deaths; each and every one of them.

Commander Wolffe closed his eyes and felt himself fall into an ocean of power and light and darkness he had no way of comprehending.

* * *

_To Kill a Sister - Commander Bly_

* * *

Commander Bly watched himself kill Aayla Secura, the General that had worked so very hard to keep them alive.

But _good soldiers follow orders._

He didn’t remember who had given the order. He just knew the numbers.

Was that all his life was? Numbers?

They had murdered General Secura, her body jolting on the ground from the blasts.

She was very much dead.

Bly was numb, and he did not fight the wave of starlight and shadows that overtook him.

* * *

_To Kill a Brother - Commander Cody_

* * *

Commander Cody had the absurd thought as gave the order to shoot.

_Why had I given him back his weapon?_

“No one could have survived that fall.”

Cody smiled under his bucket, it was General Kenobi, gravity wasn’t going to be the thing that killed him.

The full horror of what he had done overcame him.

He had fired on General Kenobi.

And none of his men had questioned him.

It took more strength than was pretty to keep his voice even, to order his brothers away, praying to the Force that Kenobi wasn’t spotted by anyone.

The absolute worst thing had happened to him, he had broken his loyalty to his General, who he would have willingly and gladly followed till his death.

Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn’t just another Jedi or officer to Cody, he was a brother. A brother who worked himself to death, who would never willingly go to medic, who Cody had been responsible for taking care of as he tried to fight a war on his own.

No one understood, not the rest of his vode, not Skywalker, not Dooku, that High General Kenobi was the true military genius behind the Republic. He was the linchpin, and without Kenobi, they would have lost this war.

Cody had been honoured to have been made his right hand, even if it meant being in charge of the largest percentage of the GAR, even if meant having to consider the politics behind the High Jedi Council.

It had all been worth it, Kenobi might not have been a clone but he was a brother, from the moment he stepped foot on Kamino and had caught Cody’s gaze as he passed by on his tour with Lama Su, he had been a brother.

The Jedi had looked at him with horror filled eyes at the idea of people being grown for violence and war.

Kenobi had never abandoned them, hadn’t fled even though Cody could tell how much he detested every second of this war. Kenobi had stayed and fought beside them, for them.

They fought this war to end it, knowing as well as he that the only way out was through it.

Cody had failed him.

He did not even think of fighting as the Force embraced him, stealing his vision and physical form.

Cody’s last thought was to wonder if Obi-Wan would ever forgive him.

* * *

_The Darkness Between the Stars - The Second Year of Darkness - 21BBY_

* * *

General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Separatist army had done a lot in the last year.

Had sacrificed much as well. 

Returning to Kamino, seeing the genocide the clones had committed without hesitation at Dooku’s word was the first wake up call to how deep the water that they were in was.

Things had become even more clear on Tatooine, winning the planet had been brutal. Giving the order to kill anyone left in the streets had not been fun or easy, but worse had been the realization that the slavers had run to the slave market to slit the throats of the slaves rather than surrender to a ‘benevolent’ voice.

It was Obi-Wan’s true wake up call that in the Outer Rim, to rule, to truly rule and maintain power, one could not be kind. At least not to those who broke the laws.

A fact that gave him no illusions about the type of government that was necessary until they could stabilize and educate their growing populations.

Obi-Wan was very much aware that he was handing Dooku exactly what he wanted, an empire.

But Obi-Wan had not bowed all power to him.

He kept his promise not to contact anyone in the Republic, because the propaganda made conquering new planets easier, it would also make it harder for the Republic to build a prepared and informed resistance.

Obi-Wan was just glad only a few Jedi Knights had ventured into their territories. Each had been stunned and jettisoned back to Coruscant with a droid company whose inner circuits self destructed on arrival or with any tempering.

Obi-Wan thought of Anakin often, worried for him, for what he might think, knowing that even if he got a message to him now, it would be far too little far too late to do either of them any good.

No, Obi-Wan was far more worried about his current Padawan who was being exposed to an ever growing amount of violence and the Sith Lord who kept looking at them with a growing air of proprietary.

So, it was no surprise really when he almost screamed as Ahsoka, along with five others, fainted during a war council.

Four Generals were caught by their brothers, along with one junior officer.

Obi-Wan glared up at Dooku who stood over them as Ahsoka’s eyes rolled back and her body arched in his hold.

“What have you done!?” Obi-Wan demanded of the Sith.

Dooku frowned at Ahsoka, then knelt beside them, running fingers over her forehead as the Force buoyed around the room.

“I am not doing this, Obi-Wan,” Dooku said.

“Liar,” Obi-Wan gritted out, trying to find an anchor as the Light and Darkness pounded down on them.

Ahsoka went limp in his arms.

“Fives!” Echo cried out as the others who had fainted with Ahsoka fell limp as well.

The Force then slapped them, like a wave breaking against a cliff.

Ahsoka gasped in a breath, then squeaked as her eyes focused on Dooku hovering worriedly over her.

Obi-Wan bit back a laugh as Ahsoka’s fist whipped up so fast not even a Lord of the Sith had enough time to avoid it.

Dooku stood, stepping back, he made no sound but he still held a hand to his nose that was already dripping blood onto the polished floors.

Obi-Wan hurried to stand with Ahsoka as she and the others scrambled to their feet. He stood between her and Dooku.

Ahsoka looked bewildered and angry, “Master Kenobi? What are y-? Are you protecting Count Dooku!?”

Obi-Wan wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, the Count was their ally after all, but before he could think up a response General Rex exclaimed, “General Tano!”

Ahsoka spun on him and shouted back, “ _YOU SHOT AT ME! WHAT THE ACTUAL KRIFF, REX!?”_

“Language!” Obi-Wan interjected on instinct.

Ahsoka, his amazing, well behaved, adoring Padawan, rolled her eyes at him.

“General Kenobi!” General Cody called.

Obi-Wan turned to look at him, the man was shaking, holding on to the table for support, “Yes, General?” Utterly bewildered by the emotions spilling off him, the look of mournful regret in his dark eyes.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Cody said with such earnestness it nearly broke Obi-Wan’s heart.

“What did you do?” Obi-Wan asked, at a complete loss, then flinched as General Wolffe collapsed back to the floor on his hands and knees and wretched.

Padme, who had sat frozen, her handmaidens having their weapons in hand at their Queen’s back, ran to his side, “General Wolffe, are you alright!?”

Wolffe’s only response was a broken sob.

“There are chips in our heads! You have to listen to me! The Republic is going to use us! There are biochips-”

“Karking hells,” Ponds chastised, “Get a grip, ARC, we got the chips removed years ago.”

“Breathe, vod, just breathe,” Echo urged.

Fives jolted, his jaw falling open, “Echo? Echo… no, it can’t be, you’re…”

Echo gave him a smile and joked, “Your annoying batchmate, yeah, yeah, no need to repeat yourself, I know.”

Fives just stared at him as if he had grown a few additional heads.

Bly, the only one out of the six who had collapsed and been affected by the Force and not lost his mind, asked in an eerily calm voice, “Why is Count Dooku here? And why is he still breathing?”

_Thought too soon_ , Obi-Wan grossed in his own thoughts.

Cody and Rex jolted reaching for their weapons as Ahsoka scowled, “My sentiments exactly.”

“Why doesn’t everyone take a deep breath,” Obi-Wan suggested only for Ahsoka to hiss at him.

“He’s a Sith Lord.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t see Dooku’s expression, but he could imagine. Obi-Wan stared at his Padawan, his worry deepening, “Yes, this is an established fact.”

“Ponds, why are you alive?” Bly asked.

Cody frowned, “Yeah, how are-” he looked around the room, “What, the, kriff?”

Ahsoka smirked at him, “Oh, so you do swear.”

Cody raised a brow at her, his composure and normal stoicism returning as he noted, “You’re small again, Commander Tano.”

Her shoulders stiffened and she drew herself up, “I am not small.”

“Your montrals are shorter,” Rex said before he caught sight of Fives and Echo and froze, Obi-Wan had no other word for it, he just froze.

Ahsoka reached a hand up to touch her left montral and gasped in horror, “What’s happening?”

Padme shook her head, “I think we should adjourn today’s meeting.”

The two other planet leaders who had attended today slipped out the exit without being told twice, and Ponds signalled to a group of his brothers.

“Fives, are you alright-” Echo began again, trying to get a normal reaction from his brother who clearly wasn’t alright.

But Rex came up on them both and pulled them into a crushing hug.

Padme helped Wolffe to his feet, fresh tears still sliding down his cheeks as he muttered in a soft litany, _“I killed him, I killed him, I killed him.”_

“Okay,” Ahsoka said, hands on hips, “What’s going on?”

Obi-Wan angled his body so he was in Bly’s line of fire.

“Bly, Cody, Rex, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said, holding his hands out, “Please lower your weapons.”

* * *

Ahsoka had no idea where she was, what was happening, and why Master Kenobi was protecting Dooku.

Nor why so many soldiers she knew to be dead were alive, or

“He’s a Sith Lord,” Ahsoka exclaimed, “He’s a Separatist.”

“As are we all,” Master Kenobi said with the slightest of smiles and a twist of his wrists, her sabres flew to his hands and the soldiers, who in Ahsoka’s opinion were acting normally by being freaked out had their weapons pulled from their hands as well to be caught by the brothers beside them.

“Waxer!” Cody exclaimed, “How are you alive!?”

Ahsoka was growing angry, “What is happening? Where the kriff are we?”

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan chastised, “I understand you’re upset, but swear-”

“Really, that’s what you’re upset about!?” she exclaimed, “One minute we are bringing Darth Maul back to the Temple then Rex was shooting at me, _for no reason,_ then we were swallowed by the Force and now-” she gestured around.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were big, “Darth Maul is dead. I cut him in half eleven years ago.”

Ahsoka crossed her arms, “You didn’t kill him well enough. I don’t know how he survived but Mother Talzin gave him new legs.”

Dooku who had been dabbing at his lip with a kriffing kerchief, said, “Interesting, do you know where he is now?”

She scowled at him, “I don’t even know where we are right now.”

“Or when,” Rex said, recovering even as he took stock of the room with a wary and distrustful expression.

“Kamino,” Ponds answered, “We are home.”

Rex frowned at him, “Since when has Kamino ever constituted as a home?”

“Since we conquered it,” Ponds said flatly.

Cody tilted his head, “By conquer, you mean…”

“We killed the Kaminoins,” Monnk said.

“And the Republic sanctioned that?” Bly asked.

Ponds smirked, “The Republic can go kark itself.”

Ahsoka blinked, it was rare for the clones to so openly… “Wait, back up, are you saying the clones are Separatists and that we-” she pointed at Obi-Wan, “teamed up with Dooku?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said.

Cody looked at his General like he was insane but asked in an even tone, “So we are at war with the Republic?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “No, we are not.”

Cody crossed his arms, “Then who are we at war with, or would you like to tell me this isn’t a war council?”

Obi-Wan frowned at him, “Cody… the Hutts. We are at war with the Hutts, slavers-”

“And pirates,” Echo said, “Can’t forget the pirates.”

Ahsoka was pretty sure she was either in a parallel universe or the dreams after death were weird and sadistic.

“So what?” Bly asked, “the droids are fighting with the Jedi now?”

“ _No,_ ” Obi-Wan said, “The Jedi aren’t in this war at all, they abdicated from this conflict because we had both armies and the Republic paid us before realizing that the clones had reclaimed their independence.”

Ahsoka brows went up, “So the Separatists got two armies? And you of all people sided with the Sith?”

“Yes,” Padme said, Wolffe leaning on her partly stood there, “The Republic was going to rip itself into a civil war for a corrupted government that was benefiting from systems more than the systems were benefiting from it.”

“When were the chips taken out?” Fives demanded.

Ahsoka watched Master Kenobi’s face as Echo said, “Five, almost six years ago. Dooku told me about them.”

“Aside from the fact he was one of the people responsible for putting them in,” one of the others, Havoc, she thought, said.

Master Kenobi was thinking fast even as Ahsoka asked, “What are the chips and where is Skyguy?”

Ponds rested his hip on the table, “The inhibitor chips, it gave the Sith the ability to control us as literal slaves.”

Wolffe was still shaking, “That’s why I- is that why!?”

Master Kenobi’s eyes widened, “You saw it then, you saw what would have happened if we had sided with the Republic?”

“Why would you ever side against the Republic?” Ahsoka asked bitterly. “You never have before.”

He frowned at her, “Because Dooku gave me a choice and I did not trust the Council to do what was right. The Sith are controlling the Republic as well. I choose the lesser evil.” He motioned to the clones, “I chose their lives over conflict. The Senate was going to force the Jedi to use them as slaves or allow them to be used as slaves. All of these men have a paycheck and are free to leave.”

“You’re on the High Council,” she accused, “And where is Skyguy?”

He frowned at her, “Ahsoka, I am not on the Council, and I never was. Skyguy? Do you mean Anakin? I didn’t think you knew him that well.”

She gaped at him, then shook her head, she was done with this, “I’m sorry, I can’t deal with this, I am not fighting another war nor becoming a Sith.” She went for the door, “I’m leaving.”

But Master Obi-Wan stepped in front of her and said simply, “No.”

“Excuse me?”

“You aren’t going anywhere, Padawan.”

Anger rose in her chest, “I am not your Padawan.”

His expression hardened, “Yes, you are, and as you are my responsibility I am not allowing you to leave after having a violent vision that has left you unaware of your place and the current times. After, if we have sorted vision from reality, and you still wish to leave-”

“I already left the Order, Master.”

He smiled, “As did I, but we are still Jedi whether we are aligned with the Order or not.”

She gaped at him, “You left the Order?”

Master Kenobi raised his brows at her, “I am the highest ranking General in the Separatist army, what do you think?”

Ahsoka jabbed a thumb at Dooku, “Oh, please, you’re serving under the Sith, and you think that’s okay?”

His shoulders stiffened and he warned, “Ahsoka… our circumstances are not so black and white.”

“He’s telling the truth,” Padme said. “I don’t agree with all that Count Dooku has done either but the Republic was going to buy these men as slaves, Ahsoka. They were going to force them to kill innocent people in the name of power and sustained wealth for the wealthy. Few things could be worse than that, and the underlying precedents…” she shook her head, “Naboo was the first planet to leave the Republic once the Senate passed that bill, but we were not the last.”

Ahsoka frowned at her, “And what does Anakin have to say about that?”

Padme frowned back at her, “Ahsoka, I haven’t seen Anakin since he was nine years old. I know he is dear to Obi-Wan, but otherwise… why should I care what Knight Skywalker thinks?”

_Because you’re in love with him,_ Ahsoka thought, exchanging a knowing look with Rex.

“And with that, I think it would be best if we took their coms away,” Dooku said.

“No,” Ahsoka said, “I’m leaving.”

“No,” Obi-Wan countered, “Padawan mine, you are not.”

“I am not your, Padawan,” Ahsoka said, baring her teeth.

Sorrow filled his blue eyes, “Yes, you are, don’t you remember?”

“Remember what?” she snapped.

“I chose you, and you accepted. At the Padawan Trials, when I first returned from Kamino.”

Her entire world seemed to stutter, more than anything else, more even then Rex shooting at her or whatever the kark this was, _that_ simple statement rocked her.

Hit a bit of insecurity that she had carried around with her, always.

She hadn't been chosen at thirteen and she had been forced onto Anakin.

But to have been _chosen._

Her voice came smaller than intended, "You chose me?"

His expression softened, "Of course I did, I knew it was meant to be from the moment I saw you."

That hit her hard, she had a flash of memory, overhearing Master Obi-Wan speaking to Master Plo that he had thought she had been meant to be his new Padawan, not Anakin’s.

And then a different layer of memories came, of Master Sifo-Dyas, who she had never known, of Plo, of the Trials, of Obi-Wan facing off against her, encouraging her to use a backward grip and tossing her his own sabre.

She blinked back tears and reached for a bond, the powerful presence of Anakin was completely absent, but the warm, unfaltering light that was Master Kenobi, shone a bond, held brightly between them.

He _was_ her Master and she was his Padawan.

Obi-Wan caught her as her knees went weak, "Master Kenobi, what is happening?"

He held her tight, "I do not know, Padawan, but we will find out."

* * *

Rex was in shock, he knew he was in shock, he was ecstatic that Ahsoka was alive but deeply confused by everything else.

He didn't have so much as a theory as to what was happening. 

He probably would have shot Dooku by this point but kriffing Ponds, who should have been dead, had taken his blaster from him.

As for the rest… 

His gaze kept coming back to Echo and Fives. Fives looked as panicked as Rex internally felt.

Wolffe did not look good, and Rex was doing his damndest to not think of why that might be.

“Rex, Fives, Cody, Wolffe, Bly, and Ahsoka are on probation-” General Kenobi said and glared at the vode who immediately protested, “I said probation, not decommissioned or a loss of rank, but we are not going to have people leading battalions who have been so affected by a Force vision they don’t know what war they are in. Havoc, 5o1st, Ponds, you will take Cody’s position in addition to your own, Fox, Wolffe’s people, and Monnk, Bly’s. Appo, go locate the Generals’ batchmates, Domino with Rex.”

That took Rex longer than it probably should have to translate. First, the implications of what he just said about there being batchmates.

That was kind of funny in a morbid sort of way because the Commanders didn’t typically have surviving batchmates, which, while staring at Fives and Echo and Ponds and then Waxer, Rex realized with a start that maybe they were.

Maybe most of them were actually alive.

Rex was very used to his brothers being dead.

He was not used to even the idea that his vode could be alive again.

Sure, there was that one time with Echo, but Echo hadn’t actually survived, not really nor fully.

But there he was now, bright and chipper despite his obvious worry for Fives.

The next thing that struck Rex was that General Kenobi would think to place them with their batchmates. Especially for the higher officers, they didn’t always complete training together, if they survived that long.

But that also meant that their batchmates, unlike their closest friends were less likely _to be_ the chain of command while still being able to offer comfort.

They were their batchmates, the vode they had slept beside during the first terrifying cold years before they fully understood what was happening to them, what was expected of them.

But Rex’s batchmates had been decommissioned earlier than most, to no fault of their own.

Kenobi was aware of that, accounted for it, _Domino with Rex._

Domino Squad, not just Fives and Echo, but all of Domino Squad, _alive._

He didn’t fight as Appo took his communicator from him and led him toward the door.

Rex stopped as he passed Kenobi who was Force suggesting Ahsoka to sleep, “We aren’t Generals, we’re just Commanders.”

Kenobi tilted his head at him in the way that Cody did sometimes, “Ahsoka and I are the only Jedi in the Separatist army, there are no civilian officers. You earned your place, General Rex.”

Rex just stared at him.

“Come on, vod,” Appo said, “we need to go see Kix.”

Rex let himself be led away. 

The halls of Kamino were familiar but changed. That clinical smell was gone, replaced with the smell of saltwater and rain, and green living things. He didn’t understand the last until they reached the heart of the main facility. It was no longer an empty space once designed for hosting guests or lining up for formal assembly drills, it was a tropical garden.

Appo smiled at him, “Nice, isn’t it? Dooku came up with it. The man is a walking contradiction. On one hand, he's an evil bag of Bantha manure, and on the other hand… well, he has his moments. He brought us Kenobi and Tano, at the very least.”

Rex said nothing, Dooku had been responsible for so much death and destruction, so many lost vode, that to think he was the cause of this current twist of survival…

But then, on the other hand, was that the Republic had tried to make them into biological droids and Rex had almost killed Ahsoka.

Rex forced his breath to even out.

He didn’t know how to deal with this.

Kix’s greeting was at least normal. He gave Rex a hostile glare and asked, “What did you do and why did you do it on my shift?”

Fives exclaimed, “The chips! Did you get all the chips out? Of everyone!?”

Kix’s face softened, and directed them all to sit, Waxer and Echo took guard at the door as Appo went looking for dead vode.

Our vode that should have been dead, but weren’t because…

Because of the Force?

Rex didn’t understand this.

The five of them were seated on a couch, a comfy one. 

Since when did medical wards have comfy couches even if they were covered in plastic?

Rex sat between Fives and Wolffe. Rex followed Bly in putting an arm around Wolffe, then Cody and Rex did the same to Fives.

Kix came back to Fives with a datapad, “It’s alright, Fives, many of us have nightmares about it at times.” He pointed to an icon, “These are your public medical records, the ones that all the vode have access to for emergencies and the basics.” He clicked on the file with Fives’s name and numbers, “These are your scans, before and after, here is a picture of the chip and its number, and he is a video of its incineration.”

Rex watched with fascination.

“You did this for everyone?” Cody asked.

Kix nodded, “It’s enough to make anyone paranoid. But why don’t you remember this?”

They were all silent for a long moment.

Finally, Wolffe burst out, “I killed Plo. I killed General Plo Koon, I blew him out of the sky.”

Rex hugged Wolffe tighter, “I’m sorry, vod.” He paused, “I tried killing Ahsoka.”

“I killed Aayla,” Bly said in an emotionless tone.

Cody shivered, “I almost killed Kenobi.”

Kix startled, “You did what?”

Cody shut his eyes, “I shot him off a cliff.”

Rex snorted, “You didn’t kill him, Codes, gravity is not Kenobi-effective.”

Bly chuckled, “That line is insane, from Yoda to Dooku to Kenobi to Skywalker to Tano.”

“Fox killed me,” Fives stated, then tacked on, “and I was right about the chips.”

Rex hugged him, “I remember, vod’ika, but we are safe now.”

“Or most probably already dead,” Bly reasoned.

“Okay,” Kix said, calling them all back to attention, “let's take this from the top, you were all at the meeting when; what the kark happened?”

“Order 66,” everyone but Fives said, “Good soldiers follow orders.”

Kix shivered, “Right, okay, then what happened?”

Rex frowned, “We… ended up in a meeting with a bunch of undead vode.”

“Ponds died in the first year of the war,” Cody said, “Boba killed him.”

“Boba?” Kix asked, “You mean, Boba Fett?”

“Yes,” Cody answered.

Wolffe looked up, “Wait! If they are alive… If Tano- is Plo alive too?” He grabbed onto Kix’s wrist, “Is he okay?”

Kix nodded slowly, reaching over to a side table to pull a flimsy-mag of the top pile. He passed it to Wolffe, “Master Plo Koon, right? He’s on the Jedi High Council, he’s alright. See, there was an article not too long ago about the Republic trying to goad the Jedi into sending more Knights into our territory, but the Order has been pretty good about keeping their nose out of our business so far.”

Wolffe sagged and started mumbling words of thanks in Mandalorian.

“Knight Aayla Secura?” Bly questioned the first note of true inflexion in his tone.

Kix frowned but then nodded, “Yeah, Kenobi mentioned her, one of his old friends Knight Vos is her Master. She’s also the same age as Skywalker, I think. No ill news has come of them.”

“We should all be dead,” Fives said, staring at the screen.

Rex didn’t argue with him because he found himself agreeing.

“Alrighty then,” Kix said, standing and dusting his hands off, “I’m going to go get you all some nice drugs and we will reapproach this after you’ve all taken a long nap.”

Rex had a flash image of seeing Dooku arriving on Kamino, following Kenobi and Amidala into the Jedi Temple to see the Padawan Trials.

He closed his eyes, sinking into his brothers beside him.

_What the kriff is going on?_

Rex didn’t fight as Kix as he got to him, taking his arm by the wrist, removing the arm plate to roll up his sleeve.

He didn’t flinch at the needle. He did push himself to open his eyes, however, when he heard a bunch of his vode enter the room talking in a tumbling wave of sound.

The so familiar tones of Domino Squad hit him hard. He hadn’t known all of them, but they had been among the first he had truly bonded with after losing his batchmates, even if they were younger than him.

He trusted them, missed them, and never, ever forgot them.

If this was death, he was okay with it.

* * *

AN: Thank you, Nauze and Ahrnberg! Thoughts on the chapter, ideas, porpoises, or feedback, pretty please?


	7. Empire

AN: It’s my birthday, don’t wish me happy day, just make my day happy by dropping a long comment about the chapter or story, please? :D 

P.s. You get one Anakin scene to prove that I don't hate him.

Chapter 7 -Empire

Obi-Wan woke to the feeling of gentle fingers stroking through his hair. He felt his body protest waking up, aching from having dozed off leaning over the side rail of Ahsoka’s bed.

He looked up, blinking back the sleep from his eyes as Queen Padme Amidala came into focus.

Once she was no longer a part of the Senate, Naboo had tried voting her back in as Queen. When she refused, the Nubian government restructured their own government had made the Amidala line like the Organas, replicating the Alderaanian government almost exactly. 

With her entire family being royal, and her the only politician among them, she had stepped up, recently but with grace.

“You looked uncomfortable,” Padme said gently, taking a seat beside him, Sabe and Dorme taking guard outside the hospital room. 

“My back thanks you,” he said, stretching and looking down at Ahsoka who was still sound asleep.

The Generals had yesterday woken as confused as they had fallen asleep, drugged to sleep rather.

Kix and Helix were shepherding them around, but no matter what anyone said, the Generals kept looking at their batchmates as if they were ghosts even as they uncharacteristically publicly clung to them.

With the deregulations, the clones, the Valorians, the People of Valar as was starting to catch on, were cuddly people.

Mainly, because previously the Kaminoins would occasionally kill children who grew overly 'sentimental' toward each other or otherwise brutally train out anyone who was overly affectionate.

It wasn’t typical domestic abuse, the Kaminoins had been scientists to the core, and hadn’t been trying to cause hurt so much as curb their humanity as they just didn't care about them at all as people. The Kaminoins had never wanted children, they wanted grown up soldiers, committed solely to the Republic.

The coffin like stacks of beds had been the first thing to go. There were still too many of them to be housed in the facilities comfortably and the various gyms and training rooms had not been repurposed, so large beds often replaced rows of bunks.

Proximity was both an act of rebellion and a comfort. They had always been close, shuffled together throughout their days, but Obi-Wan had seen new trust build between them all. Only the higher ranking officers held off, kept distance or even wanted it at times.

Yet the relationships the clones had with each other were rather humbling. They were family and committed to a common cause despite their differences. Living here, Obi-Wan found, was not so different from life at the Temple.

The growing green spaces were a particular joy to him that reminded him of Qui-Gon in the best of ways.

Padme touched his cheek, “Hey, you okay?”

He sighed, “Worried, I’m worried.”

“She is going to be alright.”

He wasn’t so sure, Sifo-Dyas had had visions of alternate realities, and he wasn’t alright. Obi-Wan had discussed the issue long into the night with Dooku.

Dooku’s only suggestion that had direct relevance was that just like with Sifo-Dyas, the Dark and the Light had been at play here.

The Force is trying to balance itself like the exchange between the cold and warm winds.

Obi-Wan was just ticked that the Force had chosen yet another one of his Padawans and his generals.

“How are the generals recovering?” Padme asked.

He sighed again, “Unwell, they are unwell. I can see shadows of who they were, I do believe their memories will come back to them, but if they follow Sifo-Dyas’s recovery... it could be years. Ahsoka seemed to recall some already, however.”

“I don’t think it’s as bad as Master Sifo-Dyas, Obi-Wan,” Padme said, taking his hand in hers.

He smiled despite himself, “It’s been some time since you and I have had time to speak, how are you,  _ Queen _ Amidala?”

Her smile was vicious, “I could ask the same,  _ Admiral _ Kenobi.”

He winced, “High General is quite enough.”

She laughed, “You’re the most powerful man in the galaxy, and you’re afraid of taking a title.”

“Dooku is the most powerful man in the galaxy, then Palpatine.”

She laughed again, and the sound warmed him from within chasing away the cold from sitting bedside for days worrying of his Padawan and generals. Smiling, she said, “Oh, please, the Republic loses power increasingly.”

“A draft would sink us, Padme,” Obi-Wan said, “So far this war has been raids and blockades, politics and trade negotiations. If the Republic starts in we won’t have the freedoms we have now. I don’t want to send our men into frontal warfare.”

She squeezed his hand, “The Valorians are quite something aren’t they?”

He closed his eyes, “I don’t want them involved in that type of warfare even though I know they are trained for it. I don’t want to fight the Republic. Unlike Dooku, I want to reform and become stronger from this.”

“Why is Dooku not pushing it?” she asked. “One attack and…”

“Because he thinks they are doomed to fail. Only a matter of time really, and if we aren’t the aggressors then the Confederation will fight without question.”

“I noticed more and more volunteers have applied to study at the Valar Academy.”

Obi-Wan huffed, hiding a smile, “Notice how many of the applicants are female?”

Padme smirked, “The males are intimidated by your super soldiers.”

His expression fell and he glanced at the door, and he lowered his voice as he asked, “Has she spoken with Cody yet?”

Padme shook her head, “Sabe wanted to speak with Helix first.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’m down four generals and an ARC commander.”

“Cody and Rex are your left and right hands,” Padme said, “But Ponds and Havoc are as competent and loyal.”

She was right, of course, Cody and he just clicked better. Ponds, however, was still a pleasure to work with, reminding Obi-Wan a bit of Mace Windu.

“You know,” he said, “the Force isn’t usually this  _ active _ in medalling.”

She shrugged, “Can you even name a war that had Jedi and Sith on both sides.”

“I’m sure we can’t be the first,” he said.

Padme grinned at him, her honey eyes sparkling, out shining the jewels on her headdress.

Whatever she was going to say was forgotten as Ahsoka stirred.

Obi-Wan took his free hand to take Ahsoka’s.

His Padawan woke with fare less aggression then she had come to with the day she had been struck by a Force vision.

“Hi, Master Kenobi,” she said weakly.

“Hey, Padawan mine,” he said with a smile, “How are you feeling?”

She frowned at him, “I had… a weird dream.”

“Hmmm…” he said.

She smiled, closing her eyes, “It was really funny, you were protecting Dooku and we were Separatists.”

Obi-Wan winced.

Ahsoka’s eyes snapped open, “That’s funny, isn’t it, Master?”

He gave her a soft smile, “Your memories of the Republic were the dream, Ahsoka, Rex didn’t shoot at you.”

She swallowed, looking around the room, her gaze focused on Padme, “You’re not a Separatist, are you, Senator?”

Padme gave her a half smile, “I’m afraid so, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka’s gaze focused back on him, “You said I was your Padawan, did you mean that?”

He nodded, “Of course, we left the Order together.”

She blinked back tears, “What happened to me? I almost remember, but it’s like a distant dream. I was on Mandalore.”

Obi-Wan squeezed her hand, “Easy, Ahsoka, easy. Let’s get you some food and tea. There is no need to rush. Visions like this can be quite complex. You are safe, we have time.”

“We are at war,” she snapped, “There is no time.”

He tilted his head, “I repeat, Padawan, the Separatists are not at war with the Republic. Full scale battles are rare, and mostly handled by the droids. The men have been more present as peacekeepers, ensuring that the systems under our banner don’t regress to sentient trafficking and that workers' rights are being respected.”

“It’s more a political mind field and missionary work,” Padme explained.

Ahsoka sighed, “Where are Rex and Fives?”

Padme patted her knee, “We will com them.”

“In the meantime, what type of tea do you want?” Obi-Wan asked.

That, at least, earned him a smile from her, giving him hope that they would be okay.

* * *

Cody was relieved when his General commed him.

He loved his batchmates, he had missed them terribly, but it was starting to freak him out. It kept feeling much more likely that he was dead too rather than them alive again. Last night he had screamed himself hoarse when he woke from a nightmare to see his batchmates surrounding him.

The other, time travellers/alternate universe travellers, or whatever the kark they were, weren’t doing much better than Cody.

Helix and Kix had reassigned their room assigned so they would be sharing a room together rather than with vode from their own battalions.

That was unusual. But then what was normal anymore?

Cody was ready for answers, but he found other surprises waiting for him.

One of Senator Amidala’s body doubles, the one who looked the most like the Senator caught his arm, stopping them all from entering the room.

Not wearing his bucket, as seemed a common practice on Valar, once Kamino, he had nothing to hide his expression with. Not being on the frontlines was becoming an increasingly novel experience.

He gave the woman a not hostile, but cold look as Helix slipped by them, the medic gave Cody a pitying look, almost a wince, and Rex, Fives, Wolffe, and Bly waited with Cody to see what the Nubian Handmaiden wanted.

“Cody,” she said, her voice deeper than Amidala’s, “Do you remember me?”

He met her amber gaze, and said naturally, “I know who you are, Handmaiden Sabe.”

Her face closed down, and her voice was cold fury as she challenged, “Do you know who I am to you?”

He arched a brow at her, “I did not know we meant anything to each other.”

Fury crossed her expression, her eyes seemed to spark with the intensity of her emotions. She let go of his arm, almost throwing his arm away. “I am your lover.”

Cody stilled, his brain struggling to process with that.

Contrary to popular opinion, the majority of the GAR were not virginal.

But Cody had been Kenobi’s Commander, together, they had never been off duty, not when the entirety of the 7th Sky Corps was under their purview.

He knew Rex and Fives had experimented.

But to have a lover?

His mouth was dry and he was at an utter loss as to what to do or say.

Which was the wrong response because Sabe took it as a spurn and stormed into the room.

Fives chuckled, behind his back but Cody’s brain kicked into gear and followed the woman into the room, only to be greeted with an argument that took president over a possibly non-existent relationship.

“But we have to contact-” Ahsoka was saying, voice raised.

“Ahsoka, enough,” Kenobi said, voice firm, “You may leave here, but you may not call them a _ nd _ remain my Padawan and an officer in this military.”

Cody stiffened, his vode’s tension was as palpable as his own. 

“Are you serious, you would abandon me because of a com call?”

Kenobi frowned at their young Jedi Commander, “It is more than that, and you would be the one choosing to leave. I will never force you to stay.”

“You tried the other day,” Ahsoka countered.

“Yes, because you fainted, and we didn't know what was happening. That was a matter of safety.”

“It would just be one call, Master, I know you must miss him.”

Cody glanced at Rex, his face was unreadable, though his body posture showed his worry.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed, “Ahsoka, I know it seems like a small thing, but the ramifications are bigger than you could possibly imagine, you would be putting us and all we have fought to build into jeopardy.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I wouldn't want to endanger your imperial pursuits.”

Obi-Wan sat back, and looked at Rex, “When you arrived, you said that the droids and clones were enemies, no?”

Rex nodded, "Yes, Sir."

“You also said that you've been at war for three years, no?”

“Yes,” Ahsoka snapped, “and I don't see how you can work with them now.”

“Understand, Ahsoka, men, that the droids are still a problem. We use them as cannon fodder where we can but they are Dooku's droids, whatever intelligence they lack, they make up in greater numbers. If we betray Dooku, it will not just be a civil war for the Separatists but a three sided war, or perhaps, more, in all honesty. We have set ourselves against slavers and marauders, we are taking power away from the rich and powerful, we are hated and despite our growing popularity. Despite our growing numbers from our ever increasing systems, their military importance is near negligible.”

“So,” Ahsoka said, “we assassinate Dooku, then we take control of the droids.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “Ahsoka... Ahsoka, it isn't that simple. We need him.”

“We need a Dark Sider? She asked incredulous, “A Sith Karking Lord?”

Obi-Wan didn’t so much as twitch, “I consider myself a competent leader and negotiator, but I am not the politician, even if I stepped into that role, I could not be general and emperor and do both parts equally well.”

She gaped at him, "Do you honestly believe an empire is the way to bring peace to the Outer Rim?”

“How do you imagine the Republic began?” he countered, “Do you imagine all the wars the Jedi waged were pure ventures? No, Padawan, just because one uses the Light Side of the Force does not mean all their actions are moral and correct, just as it means that not all that Dooku does is evil. Until these planets stabilize, until trade networks and education programs can bridge the gap between the ultra wealthy and the destitute, democracy will not work. Dooku as emperor keeps the systems from internally ripping themselves apart, without him the vacuums of power made would be- he shook his head, I did not risk all our lives to watch them be reenslaved months later by vengeful people. We need Dooku, and he is old enough that I do not fear him being able to rule forever.”

“So what is your long term plan?” Cody asked, which he never have dared to ask that question before.

“Dooku is grooming myself, Ashoka, Asajj, Padme, Bail Organa, who has yet to join us, Ponds, and you, Cody, to fill his shoes. He has been playing with the idea of a Council of Advisors to the emperor or empress’s throne, a more centralized and smaller government of the Republic's Senate and supreme Chancellor with a more active military.”

“And you're okay with that?” Ahsoka asked.

“Can you think of something better? The Outer Rim is the hardest region to stabilize and rule. Our cutting tradelines to the Core has been forcing economic trade between the Inner Rim and Outer Rim, keeping the wealth returning to the people rather than disappearing to enrich the Core.”

“You care about this,” Cody noted.

He frowned at him, “Of course I do. We are helping people.”

“But why is comming the Republic illegal?"Ahsoka asked.

“Because Dooku gave us everything, he literally gave us the keys to the kingdom, and this is the  _ only _ thing he asked of us. Trust is a fragile thing, and while I know we cannot trust Dooku wholly, it sets a precedent that we keep our word on this one thing. To go back on it… he shook his head, would you really risk a three sided war for a com call knowing that it could escalate to that.”

“Force, Master Kenobi, what did you get us into?” Ahsoka asked.

Fives shrugged, “It sounds like a better deal than the Republic. Also,  _ why _ you are waging war makes more sense than what we killed for. Dooku is and was a monster, but the Senate wasn't better. What were we doing for the Outer Rim systems? And they enslaved us."

Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan, “There is more, isn't there?”

Obi-Wan nodded, "The Republic calls it ‘Going Dark’ when a system joins us. The Republic, theoretically, has the wealth and numbers to outmatch. The sheer amount of citizens they have who could be drafted dwarfs ours, even with the droids. Keeping them from knowing our numbers, our placements, it makes it difficult for them to prepare attacks or for them to know what to prepare for.”

“But you're making us an easy target to be hated!” Ahsoka exclaimed

“Propaganda is propaganda, Ahsoka,” Senator Amidala said, speaking for the first time at Obi-Wan’s side. “It would be bad even if we were just giving wealth to every person. But it has remained true that of the Republic systems, only those who have reached out to us to join the separatists have been included. Certainly, the Core is disturbed and afraid. But before Going Dark, a notice is put out a month in advance, telling their trade partners that all deals between them and the Republic have been nullified. We are not taking them by force and any system near our territories knows that.”

“Is the Republic building an army?” Bly asked.

“Yes, but our silence has prevented the Senate from agreeing on a draft,” Senator Amidala said. "Nothing of our doing has been confirmed one way or the other."

“Couldn't the High Chancellor push it?” Cody asked, “As Palpatine has before in the past.”

“He could,” Obi-Wan agreed, “if he wants to be the most unpopular politician ever. It doesn't help that the Jedi Order has washed their hands of the issue. The Knights have been pushed to join the corps to help direct trade routes and bring aid to those who have been cut off. The Republic systems outside the Core adores them because the Senate has not prioritized the disruptions our trade blockages have caused.”

Ahsoka's eyes went wide, "So you are still helping the Jedi?

“Of course. I don’t think that's how they see it but yes.”

“Why not?” she asked simply.

“Dooku is forcing the Order's hand. I believe he perversely felt that a Sith making the Jedi get off their collective arses was always his purpose. He sees himself as necessary.”

“So do you,” Rex said boldly

Obi-Wan nodded, “Yes, I do, if the Jedi condone slavery then they are wrong. Besides the Sith are in the Republic too, we have always coexisted willingly or otherwise. My goal is to do as much good as possible.”

“This is weird,” Ahsoka said.

“Perhaps,” Obi-Wan paused, then asked, “Will you stay?

She sighed, “Skyguy is safe?”

“Probably not, but he has Plo and Sifo-Dyas and if war does happen the Jedi will be a natural party,” he said.

“Why would the Jedi let a Sith empire grow?” Wolffe asked.

“Because the Jedi serve the Republic and until the Separatists start taking Mid Rim planets by force they will not act.”

“But it will lead to that eventually,” Fives stated.

“Not so long as I am High General,” Obi-Wan stated, his will unwavering, “and just as Dooku has made himself irreplaceable so have I. Dooku is the first Sith since Revan who has chosen not to make the Jedi his enemy. The Jedi will be able to coexist with us.”

“That's a pretty piece of idealism,” Ahsoka said bitterly.

Obi-Wan raised brows at her, “If our goals are not so much as well intentioned, if our methods are not humane, then what is the point of being a Jedi, Ahsoka? Will you let hate blind you to the good we could achieve?”

“What if Dooku turns traitor?”

“I mean can you really betray someone when all the cards are on the table,” Asajj Kriffing Ventress said as she sauntered into the room.

Cody was glad to have his blaster back

Ashoka actually smiled, "You're still Dooku's apprentice?"”

Cody knew these two had teamed up during Ahsoka's trial where she had been framed by another Padawan. But it was still odd to see these two comfortable with each other.

“The one and only,” the Dathomirian purred.

“Not true,” Obi-Wan said, “there is still Rael Averross.”

Asajj waved it aside as she hopped on the bed beside Ahsoka, "You good?"

Ahsoka nodded, "I'm getting there?"

“Are you staying?”

She looked at Obi-Wan, “Yes, I think I am.”

Cody knew that meant the same for the rest, but really, where else would they have gone instead?

Cody looked around the room.

He caught Sabe’s gaze, and she turned away from him.

_ Great, _ he thought sardonically,  _ the one female I had a shot with and I can’t even remember our time together. _

Rex gave him a pitying look, from the corner of his eye.

Cody planned to beat his sheb into the training mats.

* * *

Senator Bail Organa startled as a Jedi Knight sped by him in the grand gardens behind the palace.

The Knight in question, Anakin Skywalker, screamed, falling down on his stomach, and just barely catching himself before eating dirt.

Ten small bodies pinned him down and he pretended to struggle underneath them, crying out, “No! Ahhh! Master Yoda, help me!”

Yoda tapped his gimmer stick on the ground and said solemnly, “Brought this upon yourself, you did. Consequences, there are.”

Anakin let out a piteous whimper that sounded something like a squeak.

Bail hid a smile, his eyes flicking over to Master Sifo-Dyas who was grinning unabashedly.

Anakin let out another dramatic silly sound before going very still.

The younglings cheered. The little might-be Jedi, none older than seven years of age, sat on the Jedi Knight’s back, butt, and limbs like hunters posing with their predatory kill.

Bail spoke softly so he wouldn’t be overheard as he, Master Sifo-Dyas, and Master Plo Koon stopped near a marble pillar. “Obi-Wan has been a close friend of mine for years, and I must say, I am surprised; I didn’t think Knight Skywalker would be handling this all as well as he is.”

Plo answered, “Anakin didn’t get along well with his own agemates, he was very different from them. But about a month after Obi-Wan left, Yoda stuck him with the younglings during a craft period. It didn’t end well for the room or the crafts, but while even the most experienced crechemasters had trouble keeping up with the little ones, Anakin was running circles around them all.”

Sifo-Dyas smiled brighter, “We have never seen him so happy. Strange what age does to a person. For a boy who never wanted to be a child when he was one, he is quite extraordinary with children now.”

As Anakin continued to play dead, the younglings started to get nervous. Climbing off him, they called that they had won the game and Master Skywalker could get up now.

But he didn’t move.

“As I remember, Obi-Wan wasn’t quite this talented with children,” Bail noted mildly.

“Obi-Wan is better with animals and actual babies, he is patient, kind, and at ease with the world around him, but no, he didn’t quite have the same playfulness or exuberant energy that draws the young ones to our young Knight,” Plo said.

One of the younglings kicked Anakin in the side, and he flopped over, limp, his expression contorted into what could best be described as a ‘bleh’ face, like a theatre mask.

“Do you think Obi-Wan would believe us that Anakin’s first solo missions have widely ranged between taking the younglings on field trips to escorting initiates to Illum?” Bail asked.

Sifo-Dyas laughed, “I doubt it. But he would be proud nonetheless, few of us know our true potential until we are given the opportunity. The Council had widely believed that Anakin’s power level would make him a sort of hero to face off with the Sith, yet we are discovering that for the younglings to be exposed to such a strong Force-user, their own abilities are manifesting more easily.”

“Translation,” Plo said, “the young ones are finding it easy to meditate after Anakin runs them around for a few hours.”

One of the younglings had asked to borrow Yoda’s gimmer stick. Said youngling then pulled the stick over their head to slam down toward Anakin’s skull.

Anakin rolled away in the nick of time and he exclaimed, “Not nice, Zander! Not nice!”

The Wookie youngling howled in laughter.

Yoda’s ears perked up as he began to advise the younglings in how they could have taken Anakin down faster.

Bail shook his head, “So, I’m guessing Yoda will keep him with the younglings?”

“Actually,” Sifo-Dyas said, “Master Che has taken him as her official apprentice. Anakin found himself becoming quite invested in the healing arts after the accident on Ilum three months ago.”

Bail smiled, “Now  _ that _ I wish I could tell Obi-Wan, he always worried…”

“That Anakin was overtly drawn to violence,” Sifo-Dyas said, expression falling. “The Chancellor is pushing for a war.”

Anakin started laughing at some metaphor Bail was too distracted to decipher, his face was awash of happiness and more relaxed than Bail had ever seen him.

A chill ran down his spine as Sifo-Dyas said, “Things are moving too fast, the Senate will attempt to Force our hand to join the conflict. I do believe we will be successful in staying natural. However, my heart is comforted to know that Anakin will either be a defender of our children that will be kept safe, or as a healer, not a weapon for the Senate.”

“The Republic is fracturing, Masters,” Bail said, “More and more Inner Rim systems are choosing to join Confederacy of Independent Systems, it has only been a year. That does not bode well. Soon the Senate will demand a draft, the academies' numbers are growing but not enough to break and hold a single blockade.”

“We do not know what is happening to the planets that go dark,” Plo stated, “I think it foolish to assume the worst.”

Bail sighed, “No, it is not the worst, but it is ill news for the Republic. The Separatist planets have remained loyal to their new government, not a single person has broken the silence with a few exceptions to family members asking them to join them back home.”

Sifo-Dyas raised a dark brow at him, “Happy and contented civilians scare you, Senator Organa?”

“A confederation is an organization of separate parties united, but this complete silence, this ever looming vail that cuts us off from the further reaches of the galaxy… it is singular.”

Plo tilted his head, “I did not think you abided by the propaganda. Not when you offered your own system to us when the Senate shut down the Temple after we refused to join the Republic military.”

Bail looked at the laughing Knight who sat cross legged in the grass, the younglings hanging all over him as Yoda began to tell them a story, and worry tugged at Bail's heart, “I do not believe the Separatists are evil, but I do fear that Obi-Wan is too gifted.”

Sifo-Dyas sighed heavily, “Too many gifts is like too much rain, it leads to drowning.” The man’s hand twitched and Plo rested his own clawed hand on the other's shoulder, settling him even as the man babbled, “Too much, don’t drink the ocean, my gut is far too small, I am not a fountain…”

Bail, used to this, continued speaking, “Dooku was one of the finest of your Order, and I believe Obi-Wan follows too closely in his footsteps.”

“As I have told Anakin,” Plo said, “Obi-Wan will not fall to the Dark Side.”

“I’m not worried about the metaphysics,” Bail said with a touch of heat, “I am worried about them making an empire.”

Sifo-Dyas giggled, “Empire.”

Bail couldn’t tell if the Council Member agreed or was laughing at them all.

* * *

AN: Thoughts on the chapter, sharks, or feedback on the chapter, please?


End file.
